


【授权翻译 】人生百态 Wonders Great and Small

by Popunicorn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 幽灵Laurens AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popunicorn/pseuds/Popunicorn
Summary: 主要角色死亡 幽灵Laurens AU音乐剧剧情向 历史背景提及 幽灵Laurens帮Hamie带儿子（不简介：年复一年，日复一日，我站在房间中央任由来往行人在我身影中穿行；曾经深爱的亲朋好友对我投以空洞的目光。没有人能看见我，没有人能意识到我的存在。直到有一天，一个人看到了！警告：幽灵Laurens AU /主要角色死亡 /最后是HE（信我）配对：Laurens/Hamilton 无攻受 战友情 or 过去式 看你怎么理解   John Laurens/ Philip Hamilton 友情，Alexander Hamilton/ Eliza Schuyler BG 有原作者：ReluctantRavenclaw   译者：Popunicorn





	1. 第一章   Wonders Great and Small  这世间瑰丽奇景我已看遍

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wonders Great and Small](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036139) by [ReluctantRavenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantRavenclaw/pseuds/ReluctantRavenclaw). 

> This is a Chinese translation of Wonders Great and Small by ReluctantRavenclaw

时间的概念总是在白马过隙间慢慢消失殆尽。  
  
我的神志飘忽不定，尽管时间在毫不留情地流逝，我意识到它似乎不再体现在肉体的衰老上了。 反观我身后的世界，瞬息万变，物是人非，岁月在它身上毫不犹豫的留下痕迹。  
  
这个世界上从来没有位置留给苟延残喘的老兵败将， 然而我却没有别的地方可以去了。  
  
  
  
熟悉的人都渐渐老去；一双双曾闪耀着青春之火的眼睛，此时眼尾也添上了细纹；再也看不到冲锋之前匆忙束起的马尾，他如今披散在肩头的黑发里也掺上了银丝。  
  
然而我所熟悉的那场战争已经结束。  
  
  
  
浆洗得笔挺的制服被细致地叠放在衣柜的最深处；擦得锃亮的军靴也整齐地排在门后；上过油的毛瑟枪被挂在壁炉上方，如今一身荣光高傲地俯视着整个门厅。  
  
  
  
我猜想我的火枪已经与我一起下葬，或者被遗弃在战场上无人问津。也许在我倒下的瞬间，它也支离破碎；当有人把它残破的主人拖走时，它便在被鲜血浸透的淤泥里腐朽。 这些都不重要，战争已经结束了。战争远远在我坠落之前便取得了胜利。  
  
镜子中折射出不成形的光影，我看不清自己的倒影。如果把双手伸的够长，也只能模糊的映出军装的袖子。曾经鲜艳夺目的蓝色已经褪色，黄铜扣子暗淡无光。  
  
如果我将头侧向正确的一侧（虽然说这样使我的脖子歪向一个别扭的角度），依稀能够分辨出一片在腰侧扩散的深色血迹，我使净浑身解数也无法将那块污渍擦去。我内心清楚伤口不再会有新的血液渗出，为什么那块污渍就洗不掉呢？  
  
  
  
幸好上天没有夺走我的声音，然而却没有人能听见我的呐喊。我已经记不清有多少次了，敢说和不敢说的荒谬观点我都大声吼了出来，直到嗓音嘶哑。我渴望能够吸引到谁的注意，也许某个人可以给我回应，这明显是痴心妄想。  
  
年复一年，日复一日，我站在房间中央任由来往行人在我身影中穿行；曾经深爱的亲朋好友对我投以空洞的目光。因为没有人能看见我，他们的视线穿过我像船只破开海面。  
  
  
  
就好像我已经消失了。他们是正确的，因为某种意义上我已经离开了。事实却是何等可笑，我留下了，停留在这世间毫无目的地徘徊。  
  
  
  
我对自己的处境是一知半解，到底是什么力量使我如行尸走肉一般存在于这个世上。我不知道自己能做什么，能去哪里。直到后来，站在渺小个体的立场上，我明白了自己应该简单“接受”而不是弄清楚“为什么”。  
  
最初意识到我已经不在这个世界上的时候，我满心欢喜地四处张望寻找母亲和弟弟的身影[1]。然而却无迹可寻。  
  
我在迷雾中瞥见在葬礼上哀悼的家人。他们紧紧地拥作一团，我伸出手，徒劳地企图擦干妹妹脸上的泪痕。  
  
我想告诉他们：我依然在这里。 正如我所想，他们没有察觉我的存在。我惊愕得发现父亲的神情恍惚，像是被击垮了一样。他的神态竟然和出席詹姆斯弟弟的葬礼时如出一辙。我们现在已是天人两隔，就算我想要回去也无济于事。  
  
  
  
我有时候会想起远在英格兰的小弗兰茜丝（上帝保佑那个小姑娘不管她在哪，）还有我病逝的妻子。我生前每个月都为母女寄去生活费，现在玛莎也不在了， 我很难想象经济来源中断后女儿该如何生活。遗憾的是，我也不知道是否有人跟她提起过自己的父亲，她是否在意？  
  
  
  
也许对弗兰茜丝来说“约翰 劳伦斯”只是一个名义上的父亲，一个有血缘关系的陌生人[2]。就算她听说了我的事迹，也未必会有意愿将故事传颂下去。  
  
  
  
综上所述，我没有理由回南卡罗来纳见家人或者去伦敦陪女儿；更不可能跟随拉法叶回法国；我也尝试回到我的终结地，沮丧地发现没有任何其他士兵与我处境相同。  
  
  
  
按照常理，我将会面对造物主进行最后的审判。当我还是个心碎的孩子时，大人常说母亲进入了一扇金色的大门，如今我没有等到那扇大门；当我还是个懵懂的少年时，我曾日日夜夜恐慌所犯下的罪孽会将我投入地狱业火，如今我也没有等到那个火焰熊熊的深坑。  
  
  
  
也许地狱并不是像人们所说的那样火焰、硫酸遍地；也许地狱便是当下。我在时间的夹缝中，是个隐形的旁观者，是个安静的倾听者。我的挚友、天下的苍生皆被时光裹挟着向前，将我远远的甩在身后，在原地徘徊。  
  
  
  
现如今我被困在这个生前极少造访的宅邸，被迫亲眼目睹一种我不曾拥有过的完美生活。  
  
  
  
我每时每刻都在幻想如果有第二次机会，我也许也能拥有这样的生活。  
  
  
  
这可能是一种惩罚，被施予这种惩罚的理由我能想出千千万万：我所作过得坏事、我来不及做得好事；甚至可能是源于那些我深藏在心底，不敢言明的龌龊想法。  
  
  
  
那些想法诞生于每一个寒冷的冬夜，我躺在床上，心跳声如擂鼓，头脑却清晰的可怕；我环顾四周，无比希望时间在这一刻可以停留。尽管寒冬残忍冷酷、毫无怜悯地将我们吞噬；战争的烈焰舔到了我们的脚背；子弹无时无刻不在我们头皮上飞舞—— 却是我短暂的一生中最欢乐的时光。  
  
  
  
我渴望亚历山大陪在我身侧的那段日子可以成为永恒，虽然那时我们的明天无法预测，但是所有的一切都感觉无比正确。我终于感觉颠倒的世界反转了过来，一切都正常了。  
  
  
  
哈，也许上天真的“满足”了我的愿望。如今当亚历山大彻夜伏案，笔下生风的时候；我可以整宿站在他的椅子后。  
  
  
  
这个场景似曾相识，只不过我对论文的见解他再也听不到了；我也没有办法在意识到他的手微微颤抖时，便将他的羽毛笔收走，提醒他今天的工作量已经足够了。我曾经尝试过以上种种，结果是我的手臂直接穿过了他的身体。  
  
  
  
作为一个软弱无力，并不存在的灵体，我显然是有过多不合实际的期望。  
  
  
  
从此以后，我便静立在狭小的书房角落里。当伊丽莎·汉密尔顿带来我的死讯时，我在她肩后默读信件的内容。  
  
  
  
我看到亚历山大的背影突然变得僵硬，他攥紧了手中的笔，力道快要将它折成两半。伊丽莎的神色凝滞，虽说我们二人的见面次数屈指可数，她嗓音里的悲伤之情却十分真挚。  
  
  
  
我又一次无比希望我的声音能够传达到他们，我想让他们知道此时此刻我们在同一个房间里，但依旧是徒劳。  
  
  
  
直到伊丽莎怀中的婴儿探出头，越过母亲的肩头，直直地注视着我的双眼。  
  
  
  
唯一能承认我的存在的小婴儿逐渐长成了幼童，这个过程为我提供了一种更加方便直观的方式来记录时间。小男孩的目光追随着我在屋中来回走动的身影，肉乎乎的小手向我的方向伸出，他侧歪着头，似乎绞尽脑汁想要理解眼前的景象。  
  
  
  
万事都有微乎极微的前兆，一开始我不敢抱有太大的期望，我安抚自己说这是巧合，是我看错了。回忆起童年时身边的兄弟姐妹，我认为小孩子们确实有不同寻常的直觉。也许眼前的这个小不点确实能够看到并理解眼前这若影若现，飘忽不定的人影。  
  
  
  
在我消失的时候，记忆就好像断片了一样；我们二人都不清楚我究竟去了哪里。然而这并不重要，我唯一在乎的是每当我再次出现时，小男孩的脸庞被笑意点亮了，他总是很欢迎我的造访。  
  
  
  
有一天他终于鼓起勇气和我搭话，他坐在自己的床沿上，前后摇摆着两条小短腿。他最多四岁，很爱笑，好奇心旺盛，常常拉着父母问个不停。但是他从没有跟任何人提过我的存在，很明显他想要自己搞明白，真是个很有主见的小大人。  
  
  
  
“你叫什么名字？”  
  
  
  
“约翰。”  
  
  
  
我想都没想便脱口而出，距离上次有人正面与我对话已经过去很久了，更不用提自我介绍。  
  
  
  
“哦，我叫菲利普，你可以叫我小菲。”  
  
  
  
此后我执着于尝试引起其他孩子们注意。（亚历山大和伊丽莎似乎想尽一己之力为国家人口增长做贡献，虽然效果并不明显。）然而 除了菲利普以外，其他的孩子们都没有看见我的能力。我不知道菲利普会不会因为自己与众不同而烦恼，也许他会因为这个不同寻常的“秘密”而暗自窃喜；我相信后者的可能性更大一些。  
  
  
  
后来我又经历了一阵浑浑噩噩的“消失”时间，当我的意志重返时，菲利普笑嘻嘻的出现在我面前，（他的两颗门牙不知什么时候已经掉了，）一边兴致勃勃地跟我炫耀自己换掉的乳牙。  
  
  
  
从他口中，我得知自己失踪了将近几个星期。  
  
  
  
“妈妈又给我生了一个弟弟，我们给他起名叫詹姆斯，约翰，你说这是不是一个适合弟弟的超棒名字呀？！”  
  
  
  
我从来不指望自己在菲利普的童年里会留下多么浓墨重彩的一笔。但是小男孩的陪伴十分温暖。我会和菲利普探讨他的诗，或者静静地注视着他率领一众木质小士兵“冲锋陷阵”。往往在这些时候，我沉浸其中，短暂地忘记了自己的处境。直到亚历山大、伊丽莎或者其他的孩子走进屋中；径直穿过我坐在地上的身影。一遍一遍得提醒着我冰冷的事实。  
  
  
  
菲利普坐在寄宿学校的床上，他的腿习惯性地在床沿边荡个不停。熄灯的时间早都过了，其他的孩子早已进入了梦乡。开学第一天，菲利普很紧张，对于这点我感同身受，幸好寄宿学校会遇到的问题我还能帮忙解答一二。  
  
  
  
“约翰，你一点也没变老。”他若有所思地盯着我  
  
  
  
“是吗？”  
  
  
  
“完全没有老，”菲利普一字一句地说，“你有记得过生日吗？我今年刚刚过完生日，这就说明我又长大了一岁！“  
  
  
  
“其实我的生日真的无所谓，我记得你前一阵刚满九岁。”  
  
  
  
“哟，你押韵了！约翰，我宣布你也是个诗人了！”  
  
  
  
“是吗，我可是完全没有意识到。“  
  
  
  
菲利普是个聪明的男孩，可以说是他父母的完美结晶。他对于自己不明白的新奇事物有巨大兴趣，于是很快他就提出了那个我一直踌躇该如何回答的问题。  
  
这一天他坐在书桌前，桌面上乱糟糟地摊着男孩应该完成的作业“约翰，”他突然发问，“你是不是已经死了？”  
  
  
  
在菲利普的封闭小世界里死亡是一个遥远、难以想象的词汇。不像他的父亲和我过早得便对死亡的概念深有体会。  
  
  
  
“你为何这么想？”  
  
  
  
菲利普用笔指了指我马甲上的深色血迹。  
  
  
  
“哦。”  
  
  
  
“爸爸也有一件这样的军装，”男孩若有所思，“但是他的是干净的，我也没有见过爸爸穿它。”  
  
  
  
“当然，毕竟战争已经胜利了。”  
  
  
  
“ 你认识爸爸吗？”菲利普脸上露出来一个狡黠的笑容，“我是说，在这之前。”  
  
  
  
“是的，当然认识。”  
  
  
  
菲利普一下子挺直了身子，他的作业完全被抛到了脑后。  
  
  
  
“你真的认识？你们是朋友吗？”  
  
  
  
“我们是最要好的朋友。”我轻柔得回答，这也是我能给出的最好的答案。  
  
  
  
“真的？” 菲利普张大了嘴巴，他的表情看起来滑稽极了。  
  
  
  
“当然是真的。”  
  
  
  
“可是爸爸他从来没有提起过你。”  
  
  
  
“是的，我不认为他会跟你提起我。毕竟，那都是陈年旧事了，” 我故作轻松地笑了笑，旧事重提不免有些伤感。  
  
  
  
“你是怎么死的呀？” 菲利普脱口而出，然而很快他就后悔了。  
  
  
  
“对不起，我是不是很没礼貌？我不是那个意思…你若是不想也不用告诉我。”他声音逐渐变小，看上去很难为情。  
  
  
  
“有好奇心没什么好难为情的，”我企图让他放松下来，“那是打仗，小菲，每个人都赌上性命为自己的信仰而战。我们为自由而战，就是希望我们的孩子，比如说你，能生长在和平自由的环境里。”  
  
  
  
出于自私心，我没有跟男孩提起我是死于一场与自由没有关系的小规模战斗。我的牺牲可以说是完全没有意义。但是菲利普不需要知道这些，最起码不是现在。  
  
  
  
令我没有料到的是，菲利普的好奇心像开闸的洪水一般滔滔不绝。他想要知道一切关于那场战争的事。  
  
  
  
就像他拥有得那盒光鲜亮丽的木质士兵一样。对于菲利普来说战争既遥远又神秘，孕育了像他爸爸一样的英雄人物。  
  
  
  
亚历山大就是第一位“受害者”。菲利普缠着爸爸滔滔不绝的时候我正尴尬地杵在走廊中央。男孩很快又找到了我来弥补“爸爸版本”故事里的空缺。  
  
  
  
我尽我最大的努力满足男孩的好奇心。当然我也故意漏讲了一些片段，比如说福吉谷的严冬；烈日下敌人的刺刀反射出的寒光；死神与你擦肩而过的经历；还有当一颗子弹刺穿你的身侧，将你的五感和整个人生绞得粉碎的感觉。  
  
  
  
很快菲利普就把所有的故事听了个七七八八，他最喜欢的便是我和他爸爸与查尔斯·李将军决斗的故事。我跟他解释我们当时是为了捍卫华盛顿将军的名誉。  
  
  
  
“华盛顿总统！”  
  
  
  
菲利普压低声音纠正道，此刻夜深人静，父母觉得他已经睡下了。  
  
  
  
“所以你最后朝他开枪啦？”菲利普惊呼道。  
  
  
  
他马上警惕的撇了一眼紧闭的房门，我点了点头，男孩兴奋地从床上滚了起来。我此时意识到这也许不是一个合适的睡前故事，  
  
  
  
“ 我是开枪了，但是他之后完全康复了。那是战时，大家都…小菲，你等…”  
  
  
  
“你和爸爸跟人决斗了！！”  
  
  
  
“呃，是的，的确是你说的那样。” 我有点不情愿的承认。  
  
  
  
纽约的夏日如期而至，转眼间已经到了我离开这个世界的第九个年头。  
  
  
  
同时这也是亚历山大执意要蜷在办公室的第九个夏天。他再次拒绝了家人的度假邀请。伊丽莎好言相劝，孩子们撒娇使性，他却无动于衷。如果我的劝说能起一些作用的，我会毫不犹豫地为伊丽莎说两句。  
  
  
  
他这个状态我太熟悉了。  
  
  
  
我还记得彼时他因为缺少睡眠而发红的大眼睛里流露出的癫狂；长年伏案写作，他的手上又染上了那种顽固的墨迹。  
  
  
  
这种将近疯狂的工作状态持续了几年之久。有时候我忍不住想，如果上天再给我一次重返尘世的机会。我会回到亚历山大身边，自然而然地重新扮演起生前的角色。  
  
  
  
我会告诉他：最难的时刻已经过去了，看看你的周围，你曾经不就是为了这一切而战吗？！  
  
  
亚历山大的方方面面都让我嫉妒。  
  
我嫉妒他有机会完善这个众人为之流血的新国家。他是旗帜、是领头人、是有纪念意义的英雄。而我呢，充其量算是历史长河中被人遗忘的沙粒。  
  
  
  
我们在营地里夜夜长谈 — 那些过于理想化的未来国家蓝图。亚历山大却有机会让它们成为现实。我已经与任何机会永远的失之交臂了。  
  
  
  
亚历山大找到了自己的出路，这一点尤其令我嫉妒。  
  
  
  
我从来不敢奢望，哪怕幻想自己有朝一日也能拥有幸福美满的家庭。尽管心中五味杂陈，有时我忍不住想象自己以活人的身份成为汉密尔顿宅邸的常客。我便有了机会认识其他的孩子；能够与伊丽莎畅谈，真实地了解她的为人（我们之间的交往仅限于舞会间隙的寒暄）。  
  
  
  
如果我还活着，我最亲近的朋友也不会对我视而不见了。  
  
  
  
许多年过去了，我终究是没有等来我的归宿。  
  
  
  
金色大门还是烈焰深渊，依旧离我很遥远。我越来越坚定自己的存在就是一种折磨。我生前的经历足以促使我对死亡麻木，然而孤独在蚕食我的心智，那种孤独和无力感与日俱增。  
  
  
  
如果没有阴差阳错的和菲利普相遇，我怕是早就失去理智，陷入了癫狂。或许我已经疯魔，我正在经历的一切正是头脑中的幻觉：躺在一片军事意义不那么重要的战地上，失血过多时所产生的幻觉。我的猜测是否属实无从考证，我也乐得清闲，并不在乎。  
  
  
  
时隔多年，我又一次见到了菲利普。我意识到，距离我们上次见面相隔了很长时间。因为此时的他已经长出了少年的体型，与我回忆中的小男孩截然不同。少年蜷缩着坐在床尾，正在阅读手上的什么东西。他的背压地很低，却还保持着幼年时晃动双腿的习惯。他过于专注，以至于都没有意识到我凭空出现在房间中央。  
  
  
  
“你在读什么？”  
  
  
  
菲利普吓了一跳，他猛得抬起头寻找声音的来源。他刚刚正在读的东西被紧紧地攒着，我都能看到他发白的指关节。  
  
  
  
他的头发长了许多，也有了少年人特有的修长四肢（刚刚拔高了个子），根据这些特征我推测他现在十五岁左右。在看清菲利普的脸时，这些杂乱的思绪很快就被更重要的替代了。  
  
  
  
菲利普在哭。  
  
  
  
“哦，约翰，是你，”菲利普安静地回答，他用手背很用力地擦了一把眼睛。  
  
  
  
“你怎么了？” 我慌了，“菲利普，出什么事了？”  
  
  
  
“妈妈生了一个小宝宝，”少年的声音毫无起伏。  
  
  
  
我的心（如果逝者有心的话）一下子沉到谷底，死亡与生产如影随形，是笼罩着我童年的阴影。如果伊丽莎和新生儿出了什么事，这个打击会是致命的。  
  
  
  
“我们给他起名叫威廉姆，约翰，你说这是不是一个很好的名字？”  
  
  
  
“当然是个好名字，”我柔声答道，屏息提神，默默等待他的下文。 一阵婴儿的啼哭从楼下传来，打破了屋内的沉默，接着传来一阵模糊不清的说话声。看来母子平安，此事应该另有隐情。  
  
  
  
“小菲，你可别吓我。”  
  
  
  
作为回应，少年展开了手里被揉捏成一团的纸。我感到莫名其妙，站在他身后向那张纸望去，我随口将映入眼帘的字读了出来：“…….而我真正的罪行是与雷诺兹的妻子私交甚久…….这是什么？”  
  
  
  
菲利普一言不发，他伸手指了指文章的标题：  
  
  
  
挪用公款罪名驳回，亚历山大 汉密尔顿自证清白  
  
  
  
字迹印刷工整，不可能有假。  
  
  
  
哦，亚历山大…  
  
  
  
“整整一年，” 菲利普断断续续的开口，“一整年。那是，呃，他是这么说的。一整年，就发生在这里，我们家。天知道有多少次，妈妈她…妈妈她完全不知情。现在所有人都读过了，妈妈也读过了。我们之前都被蒙在鼓里，但是现在我们知道了。”  
  
  
  
他的声音逐渐变弱，双眼直勾勾地盯着地面。  
  
  
  
“菲利普，你妈妈在哪？”  
  
  
  
“在楼下，她和安洁丽卡姨妈在一起。弟弟们还不识字，但是他们肯定感觉到家里的气氛不对。至于安吉[3]，我已经让她向我保证不会看这篇文章了。”  
  
  
  
这也许就是目前最好的处理方式。哦天呐，伊丽莎，可怜的伊丽莎。  
  
  
  
“好孩子，那你爸爸现在在哪？”  
  
  
  
菲利普停止呜咽，他勾起嘴角，面带与年龄格格不入的苦笑：“当然是在他的办公室，呵，工作。”  
  
  
  
我在他身侧坐下，二人相对无言。脚下的地板微微振动，是楼下大厅里安洁丽卡抑扬顿挫的说话声。菲利普依旧直视着地面，良久，他开口了。  
  
  
  
“他为什么那么做，”少年像是在自言自语，“你是了解他的，他为什么要那么做？”  
  
  
  
父亲是孩子钦佩和模仿的对象，菲利普也不例外。我明白亚历山大是这个孩子的偶像，这个世界上没有第二个人让他如此敬仰。  
  
  
  
我一时间竟不知道该如何回复他。过了很久，才慢慢说道：“那是很久以前的事了，人都是会变的。”  
  
  
  
我曾经一度为亚历山大赴汤蹈火。甚至可以毫不夸张的承认：为了维护他，就算是付出生命我也能问心无愧。事实证明，我也不止一次自愿这么做了。  
  
  
  
我极不情愿地意识到，事到如今，虽说我已经没有多余的“性命”来供挥霍，我依然愿意履行当时的承诺。  
  
  
  
话虽如此，眼下的情况必须另当别论。  
  
  
  
当死亡的双翼盘旋在你的肩头时，对明天的顾及也就烟消云散了。但是我们早已不处于战场的中心，而他也已经不再是那个透支着满腔热血，不考虑后果的毛头小子了。  
  
  
  
现在的亚历山大不再是孑然一身，摆在他面前的不仅仅是光明的未来，还有肩上所背负的责任。  
  
  
  
然而他却放弃了自己所拥有的一切。  
  
  
  
我相信他没有挪用公款，因为我了解亚历山大的为人诚实可信，特别是在工作方面。如果有人刻意往他身上泼脏水，我相信他会付出所有代价以证清白。  
  
  
  
现在他的家事成为了所有人茶余饭后的谈资。令我错愕的是，如此聪明的一个人居然会做出这样欠考虑的决定（无论是在哪种意义上）。  
  
  
  
我当然没有任何资格来指责老友的思想武断，意气用事；毕竟我的为人处事可以用上述词语完全概括。但是伊丽莎和孩子们无故被波及令我于心不忍，亚历山大从一开始就做错了。  
  
  
  
事态发展到这步田地，我感到手足无措。意识到再多安慰的话语都是多余，我决定就留下来，安静地陪伴我面前的少年。  
  
  
  
我不明白究竟是我自己的选择，还是上神的决定促使我在这一时刻重新回到菲利普的生活中。无论怎样，我都庆幸能够陪在他的身边。  
  
  
  
往往在这种时刻，我总希望能够为少年做更多一些事情。  
  
  
  
尤其是在菲利普重病的时候。  
  
  
  
那一切发生地太快，措不及防。病情似乎在一夜之间就恶化了。菲利普高烧不止，他的双目无神，带着水汽。我在他的床边焦躁地来回徘徊，不时能听到医生的只言片语。  
  
  
  
情况危急…最好将他隔离…….是的，请把其他孩子带走…….很抱歉， 我认为他很大可能撑不过今晚……  
  
  
  
伊丽莎面色如纸，她双手紧握着菲利普搁在床沿上的手掌。她毫无血色的脸快和病床上的孩子一致了。  
  
  
  
我从未这般恨自己什么都做不了。如果我还活着、拥有实体：我便可以替代伊丽莎照看孩子们，为她分忧。我便可以立刻出发，请来一位更有能力的医生，也好过眼前这位一无是处的江湖骗子。当然，我还要径直冲到亚历山大面前，用净了手段我也要把他拖回家。  
  
  
  
因为他的儿子可能快坚持不住了。  
  
  
  
事实是，安洁丽卡将其余的孩子带了出去。医生态度坚定地表明病情已无力回天，他叫人速速给孩子的父亲带话。 末了又小声地加上一句，汉密尔顿先生的时间紧迫，如果他还想见上孩子最后一面。  
  
  
  
至始至终，忙碌的人群在我身边来回穿梭，我像以往静静地矗立着，无能为力。  
  
  
  
长夜漫漫，医生率先将伊丽莎“请”出了房间。他的理由是：接下来的场面不适合身娇体弱的女士目睹。  
  
  
  
伊丽莎拼命反抗，我也加入了她的抗议。菲利普终究是被一人留在了房间里，我无助地看着伊丽莎轻轻关上了房门。  
  
  
  
医生收拾妥当了他的随身物品，似乎恨不得早点离去，我低声咒骂着（那个医生果然不是什么好东西！），伊丽莎的抽泣声从门的那一头传来，在走廊里回响。  
  
  
  
亚历山大依旧没有回来。  
  
  
  
菲利普一动不动地躺在床上，医生早已将他的双手整齐地交叠放在胸前，静候那必然的结局，他的双眼圆睁，略过空无一人的房间。  
  
  
  
但是菲利普此时并不是孤身一人。  
  
  
  
自己二十七岁的人生尚且太过短暂，何况他才只有十五岁啊！上天却如此不公，我忍住了内心的呜咽，他还什么都没来得及做，时间就已经用尽了吗？明明他对自己的未来有那么多憧憬。  
  
  
  
“没事的，”我靠近少年低声说，“你别怕，不会有事的。”  
  
  
  
我不确定菲利普能否听见我说话，他也许烧糊涂了。向我的方向看了几秒，他的视线马上又涣散了。  
  
  
  
“你只要坚持住，你的父亲马上就过来啦。”  
  
  
  
同时我笨拙地企图模仿伊丽莎把手放在他的额头上降温。握住他的手，我尽全力试着安抚这个濒临死亡的男孩，直到有更好的人选能够过来接替我。  
  
  
  
“我在这，我会一直在这里陪着你；坚持住，等你父亲回来见你…你一定能做到的…小菲，我相信你，咱们一起等他回来，”我在他的耳边小声说着鼓励的话。  
  
  
  
菲利普似乎想要说些什么，但是以他现在的情况，就连发出完整的字都困难。我坐在他床边的地上，房间里寂静无声。我们沉浸在窒息的气氛中，像是过去了一个世纪之久。直到亚历山大一阵风似地刮进了屋内，打破了屋内的沉静，他总算是及时赶了回来。  
  
  
  
那张脸我已经有很长一段时间没有机会仔细打量了。但是他果敢地行事风格还带着往日的风姿。  
  
  
  
亚历山大在五秒之内便分析了屋内的情况，自他进屋十秒以后他的大脑就规划出了解决方案。他在屋中来回走动，向医生抛去一道道干脆利落的指示[4]，接着他冲到走廊里呼唤伊丽莎，任何在场的人都感觉他控制眼下局面游刃有余。  
  
  
  
毕竟亚历山大 汉密尔顿一直都是有计划，有办法的那位。  
  
  
  
只有我，注意到他颤抖地厉害的双手，他眼睛里与平日形象不符的泪光，还有当他握紧菲利普的手时，力气大得不正常。  
  
  
  
次日天光大亮时，菲利普退烧了，他的情况终于稳定了下来。少年打结的卷发黏在被汗浸湿的额头上，他翻了个身，平稳地睡去了。  
  
  
  
凝视着他天使般平静的睡颜，很难想象就在不久之前，少年还在死神的指尖上挣扎。恐惧紧紧地扼住了他的父母，二人在屋内整整待了一宿都不曾离开。我一整晚也坐在原地，不曾移动过。  
  
  
  
亚历山大和伊丽莎至始至终握着儿子的右手，他们的手交叠在一起，盖在菲利普略显稚嫩的手掌上。夫妻二人都保持着沉默，屋内只有菲利普缓慢但是规律的呼吸声，恐于差一点就要永远地失去他们的长子，此时世界上再也没有比这更动听的声音了。  
  
  
  
虽说发生了这等憾事，它居然是将原本支离破碎的家庭从新稳固起来的转折点。好在菲利普即将康复，安然地睡在父母的怀抱中。伊丽莎疲倦地靠在丈夫的肩膀上，亚历山大也用行动争取回了他在这个家庭中的位置。  
  
  
  
随着菲利普的兄弟姐妹们陆陆续续得被接回来，我初来匝道时，所认识的那个亲密无间的小家庭又回来了。  
  
  
  
汉密尔顿家的生活逐渐步入了正轨。  
  
  
  
就连我这个外姓的旁人看到眼前的场景，也发出了会心地微笑；经历了这么多之后，我很久不曾如此发自内心地替他们高兴，上一次还是在菲利普很小的时候。  
  
  
  
在那以后，我再也没有见过菲利普。当我们再次重逢时， 他已经满了十九岁。  
  
  
  
未完待续。（全文一共有四章）  
  
感谢小伙伴的阅读，喜欢的话请评论小红心，评论区/私信欢迎找我玩，LOVE YA All ！！！  
  
**注释：  
  
[1]这里的弟弟指的是James Laurens，詹姆斯九岁在户外玩耍，翻越栅栏时摔伤身亡。此时John是James的临时监护人，他一直为此事内疚。  
  
[2]由于路途遥远，Laurens将怀有身孕的妻子留在伦敦，之身前往查尔斯顿加入独立战争。  
  
[3] Angelica，也就是Angie/安吉 是菲利普的妹妹， Hamie家老二  
  
[4] 有趣的是Alexander一开始在哥伦比亚是打算攻读医学。为此还苦读了很多医学方面的书籍，可见学医救不了美国人。  
  
**


	2. 第二章  Summon All The Courage You Require  昂首挺胸， 鼓起勇气

当再次见到菲利普的时候，我差点没能把他认出来。  
  
  
  
这也归功于，我根本没来得及好好看看他。我们相遇的地点不是他的卧室，也不是寄宿学校的宿舍。  
  
  
  
事实上，菲利普看上去不再像一个学生，对于大学生来说他也显得过于老成。  
  
  
  
他的身高已经赶上了我，我终于不用蹲下也能和他对视了。如果这小子愿意走得慢一些，我看得还会更清楚。  
  
  
  
“菲利普？” 我企图叫住他，加快了步伐追了上去，天知道我们现在要去哪里，“天还没亮，你这是要去什么地方？”  
  
  
  
“你好，约翰。”   
  
  
  
目不斜视，菲利普脚下的节奏没有放缓。  
  
  
  
他的嗓音变得十分低沉。曾经细长羸弱的四肢，如今强壮又结实，我能隔着衣物看到鼓起的肌肉线条。我后知后觉地意识到记忆中的少年已经长成了意气风发的年轻人。  
  
  
  
菲利普看起来心事重重，一种熟悉的不详预感席卷我的全身，我敏感地察觉到情况不对劲。只是短短的四年而已，我离开他之前一切还是井然有序的。在这么短的时间内，能发生什么事呢？  
  
  
  
第一缕晨光刺裂了黑暗，天边渐渐泛起了鱼肚白。  
  
  
  
“你这是要去做什么，我们到底在哪里？”  
  
  
  
“这你就别管了。”  
  
  
  
他现在走的那么急，想必是有事瞒着我。我不怒反笑，正要张口反击。就在此时，我看清了他之前一直在斗篷底下藏着掖着的物件。霎那间，刚到嘴边的话全都没了声音，我的大脑一片空白。  
  
  
  
“菲利普，你天杀的拿枪做什么？”  
  
  
  
菲利普没有说话，睁大双眼，攥紧了手中的枪，他的双手肯定硌得生疼。  
  
  
  
“菲利普？” 我警觉起来，一时间将这十九年来的经验忘了个一干二净。伸出手，想要去拉住眼前的年轻人。  
  
  
  
“菲利普，听着，不管你赶着要去做什么，无论你此刻脑子里在想什么， 你快停下来， 停下， 深呼吸，告诉我发生什么了，你这是从哪里搞来的枪？”  
  
  
  
“爸，” 菲利普嘟囔着， “是爸爸将它们借给我的。”  
  
  
  
我停在了原地，仿佛再一次被射中了一样，我感觉整个世界从我脚下拽了出去，碾了个粉碎。  
  
  
  
“不… 什么？” 我的方寸大乱，慌张了起来 ，“小菲，我的天，别走了…你等等。 ”  
  
  
  
“我不能！” 菲利普气急败坏地吼了出来，周边的行人向他投去了极其不悦且疑惑的眼神， “我不能停下，约翰听我说，我不能，因为我就要迟到了。易克会觉得我爽约了，那我之前做的一切就都白费了。”  
  
  
  
“菲利普，” 我努力掩饰语气中的慌乱，“菲利普，我求求你告诉我…你没有…你没有跟别人提出…提出…决斗吧，你有吗？”  
  
  
  
为什么偏偏是菲利普，这不可能， 这是不可能发生的。  
  
  
  
年轻人没有回答，就是默认了。  
  
  
  
“菲利普！” 我也发作了，“你他妈的究竟是怎么想的！”  
  
  
  
“约翰，你当时不在场！” 为了避免旁人起疑，菲利普将嘴抿成了一条直线，从嘴角快速小声地挤出一大段话。  
  
  
  
“你根本就不在场，他往爸爸的名字上抹黑，你都没有听见他讲的混账话，一派胡言，他到处造谣，让所有人都听信了他讲的鬼东西！”  
  
  
  
他的嗓音不由自主随情绪提高，几乎歇斯底里： “ 最近发生了太多事，所以我必须赶在爸爸之前做点什么，不然按照爸的脾气，他一定会……他会，我不能允许。特别是在这个时候，我妈妈……妈的状态不太好。约翰他，我弟弟约翰，病得很重。 而且佩吉姨妈也……佩吉姨妈也病了，姨妈她…”  
  
他的声音摇摇欲坠：“她去世了[1]。”  
  
  
  
“天呐，小菲，哦天呐我完全不知道，请节哀。”  
  
  
  
菲利普严肃地点了点头，他的下颚线绷得僵硬。  
  
  
  
“妈妈承受不来更多的打击，所以我必须给所有的事情做个了断。”  
  
  
  
“小菲……”  
  
  
  
“叫我菲利普就好了，” 他立刻要求，“约翰，我已经不是小孩子了。”  
  
  
  
“菲利普，我明白。请你相信我，我明白你的感受，但是你不能用这种方式解决纠纷！”  
  
  
  
菲利普笑了出来，是一种噎在喉咙里，尖锐刺耳的笑声。  
  
  
  
“是啊，约翰，你也配在这种事情上教育我吗。”  
  
  
  
“没错，你说得对极了。那你睁大眼睛瞧瞧吧 — 我像个傻子一样，不动脑筋地只知道往前冲。最终结果就是被一口棺材抬回来。这唱得是哪出戏我太清楚了，而且它总是以最坏的结局收场。”  
  
  
  
菲利普狠狠地咬住了下唇，直到最后一点血色也消失了。  
  
  
  
“你当年是在打仗，” 迷惑和狐疑在他的声音里打颤，“ 当时情况特殊，那是不一样的。”  
  
  
  
我突然意识到：我必须向他坦白，那个被我小心翼翼地隐藏了十九年的秘密。  
  
  
  
此时此刻，我的心情和语气都已经恢复了平静。  
  
  
  
“我死的时候，战争已经胜利了。”  
  
  
  
菲利普猛地停了下来，他转过身来，第一次与我四目相对。  
  
  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
  
  
我缓缓地点头，扯出一个微笑，肯定笑得十分难看。  
  
  
  
“仗已经打完了，所有人都收拾好行李，准备回家。你父亲立刻动身去了纽约[2]，他是回去和妻子团聚的，你那时大概就几个月大吧。所有人都回去了，这场仗我们总算是打赢了。 大部分英军都已经撤退，可是还有一小部分的敌人……我带头冲锋， 那是一场规模很小的战斗。我当时脑子里只想着册封军功和为自由而战等等大道理 ，就鲁莽地冲了过去，没过多久……”  
  
  
  
不等我明说， 菲利普的双眼立刻锁定在了我身侧的血迹上。  
  
“我躺在野地里，我周围的战友还在拼死抵抗。我便意识到这一切是多么的没有意义， 我的决定是多么的愚蠢。你的父亲已经邀请我跟他回国会工作[3]，你能明白吗？我本来可以成就一番事业，为理想奋斗[4]；我的家人也在等待我回南方跟他们团聚。  
  
如果是在战争进入白热化的时期，无论是出于保护我的战友，还是单纯地为了坚持我的信条；我都不会像现在这样怀着遗憾而死。但是，正如我所说，那时战争已经结束了。接下来，我意识到自己凭空出现在你父亲的书房里，和你大眼瞪小眼。”  
  
  
  
“约翰，你还好吗？我……对不起.”  
  
“唉，你道什么歉啊，“ 我长叹了一声，“这又不是你的错。“  
  
  
  
菲利普大步流星地继续向前，我一开始还没有反应过来。 他最终走到了哈德森河畔的渡口上， 我当然也一路跟了过去。  
  
  
  
“在新泽西，万事皆合法，”他解释道，打破了我们之间尴尬的沉默。  
  
  
  
“你真的没有必要这么做，”我小声劝他。  
  
  
  
菲利普露出了像是感到恶心的表情，但是他回答却异常坚定和沉稳：“我没有别的选择，约翰，我必须去。”  
  
  
  
“菲利…”  
  
  
  
“我不会有事的，”他立刻打断了我的话。  
  
  
  
我觉得他这么说并非只是出于对我的安抚。在我们渡河的期间，他一直在虔诚地低声祷告。这换来了他的副手和医生同情的目光。  
  
  
  
我立刻认出了那位医生，正是他在四年前对重病的菲利普置之不理。  
  
  
  
靠岸后，菲利普脚下跌跌绊绊地翻下船来，他的膝盖似乎有点僵硬。  
  
  
  
穿过昏暗的小径，一小队人马在寂静中，忧郁地向决斗场进发，菲利普和我跟在队伍的末尾。  
  
  
  
我凑到他耳边窃窃私语：“你知道吗，我们现在就可以转身开溜，不丢面子的。”  
  
  
  
“约翰，我不会真的朝他开枪。”  
  
  
  
菲利普盯着手中借来的手枪，语气毫无波澜。  
  
  
  
他的提议瞬间让我不安，我不知道自己应该感到庆幸还是更加担心：“你，不打算开枪？”  
  
  
  
菲利普摇了摇头，他刻意压低了音量，来确保前方的人不会听见我们的对话。  
  
  
  
“是的，爸叫我弃权；我又不是真的想要伤害易克，而且爸跟我说了，他也会弃权的，这样一切纠纷就都了结了。”  
  
  
  
我眉头紧锁，整个事件的发展走向让我十分难受。  
  
  
  
首先，菲利普（这个和善、可爱、在我眼前长大的男孩）决定扣动扳机的认知就已经让我很不舒服了。  
  
  
  
再者，我对亚历山大的推断持怀疑态度。菲利普的对手听上去像是个十足的伪君子，谁能保证他会遵守守则，朝天空放枪呢？  
  
  
  
我一想到菲利普站在那里 — 一个孩子拿着父亲的枪，简直没有比这更糟的局面了。  
  
  
  
可惜我的劝告对菲利普不起作用，我在他心中的地位自然比不上他的父亲。 我乐观地认为，我的存在对于他来说，应该称得上是个美化过的假想朋友吧。  
  
  
  
我在菲利普的身后站定，证人开始朗读决斗十诫。  
  
  
  
我还记得当自己站在决斗场的一角，枪拿在手里的感觉是那么自然，就好像它是我身体的一部分。  
  
  
  
我稳稳地用它瞄准了查尔斯·李。那时候亚历山大站在我的身侧，我感觉势在必得。一想到有机会能让眼前这位狂妄自大的军官为他讲过的话付出代价，我们两个都激动得无与伦比。  
  
  
  
这一切感觉熟悉却又陌生，因为和平年代是不应该发生决斗的。  
  
  
  
反观菲利普，他的脸色惨白，在白衬衣的映衬下更是显得面如死灰。因为缺乏任何经验，他握枪的手在抖。  
  
  
  
此时菲利普看上去仍然是一个孩子，虽说当年的亚历山大年龄与他相差无几。在我们的努力下，菲利普能生活在和平安定的年代里；他自然和那些长年在战场上摸爬滚打的男孩们不能相提并论。  
  
  
  
“你会留下来陪我吗？” 菲利普突然开口，他诚惶诚恐地望向我，同时迈出了与对手拉开距离的第一步。  
  
  
  
**一，  
**  
  
  
“一定的，” 我马上回答道，向他靠近了一点。  
  
  
**  
二，**  
  
  
  
“谢谢你。”  
  
  
**  
三，**  
  
  
  
“ 随时奉陪，不过啊，小菲，我建议你今后可别再这么做了。”  
  
  
  
**四，**  
  
  
  
“我同意。”  
  
  
  
菲利普试图冲我微笑，最终还是没有笑出来。  
  
  
  
**五，  
**  
  
  
“幸好我早都凉透啦，不然你这次非得将我活活吓死不可。” 我故作轻松地开着玩笑。  
  
  
  
可不能让他知道，上一次像今天这样害怕，还是当我意识到英国佬成功地将一颗子弹送进了我的肚子里的时候。  
  
  
  
我不想让自己紧张的情绪影响到菲利普，那会是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，因为他看上去已经快要晕倒了。  
  
  
  
**六，**  
  
  
  
“约翰，我害怕，” 菲利普终于承认了。  
  
  
  
“我当年也跟你一样，” 我轻声说，“最后是虚惊一场。而且现在你有我陪着，你不会有事的。”  
  
  
  
“你保证吗？”  
  
  
  
“我保……”  
  
  
**  
七！**  
  
  
  
我霎那间就预感到了即将发生的事。我清晰地看见子弹离开易克的枪口，带着劲风，而我束手无策。在我死后的十九年来，我从来没有像此时这般为自己没有形体而懊悔。  
  
  
  
我下意识地将自己抛到了子弹飞行的轨道里，同时向那位从未理睬过我的天神祈祷 ，让我替代菲利普成为子弹的目标。我的祈祷像往常一样没有得到回应，子弹毫不费力地穿过了我的胸口，那种刻骨铭心的疼痛并没有如期而至，子弹的速度也没有减缓。  
  
  
  
我没有办法阻止这一切，我什么都做不了；一直以来我都没有能力改变任何事情，眼下菲利普就要被击中了，而我只能眼睁睁地看着。  
  
  
  
我现在能做的只有大喊，而这个世界上唯一能听见我的声音的人就是 —  
  
  
  
“菲利普！” 如果我能及时引起菲利普的注意，或许，或许，事情还能有转机。  
  
  
  
“菲利普！你快躲开！”  
  
  
  
他听见了，他的头机警地转向我声音的来源 —— 就在此时，子弹径直击中了他的身体。  
  
  
  
他的动作仿佛静止了，不属于他的手枪依旧高高地指向天际，在意识到究竟发生了什么以后，他的双目圆睁，满是惊恐。枪迅速脱手掉到了地上，他的膝盖紧接着支撑不住，整个人直直地倒了下去。  
  
  
  
我第一时间赶到了菲利普的身边，我想要接住他倒下的身体 —— 有两处伤口，那一枪穿过身体，刺穿了他的胳膊。我按住最大的创口，徒劳无功地企图止住源源不断流出的鲜血。  
  
  
  
天啊，他流了好多血。  
  
  
  
眼前的景象将我拉回过去，我置身沙场，放眼望去，尸横遍地。我刚刚从敌人手中死里逃生，惊魂未定地握紧了手中的长枪，我面前横躺着一个穿着红衣的身影。  
  
  
  
而我面对的不再是一个没有姓名、面目全非的红衣英国佬。现在我面前躺着的是菲利普。 他是我挚友的儿子，他也是我这十九年来最亲近的唯一朋友。  
  
  
  
我本来可以将这一切避免的。  
  
  
  
“约翰？” 菲利普粗喘着，他的声音已经变得难以辨认，“约翰…….我，我…… 他，他打中我了。”  
  
  
  
“这小子已经开始说胡话了，” 一个声音在我身后响起，我猜想是那个医生，“想让他活命的话，赶快找人把他抬回河对岸去。”  
  
  
  
“你是不会死的，” 我口齿不清地嘀咕着，“你的身体是一顶一的棒，我现在陪你回去，他们会有办法的。”  
  
  
  
血色在他的身侧迅速蔓延，衬衣马上被浸透了，那只被打断的胳膊别扭地搭在他的身侧。我从来没有跟菲利普描述过中弹的感觉。  
  
  
  
因为我不希望菲利普知道那是何等感受：巨大的冲力能将你硬生生地推倒在地，感觉到子弹毫无怜悯地穿过你的身体，生生撕裂你的血肉。  
  
  
  
菲利普的眼神黯淡无光，他的表现也出奇得安静，我惊恐地意识到他正在失去意识。  
  
  
  
众人手忙脚乱地将男孩抬回船上，带他返回市里。一路上我自言自语，念叨着一些宽慰的话来说服自己，因为菲利普是不可能就这样轻易死掉的，他还不能死。  
  
  
  
“不要睡着了，你能听见我的声音吗？ 小菲， 你一定不能睡过去，求求你了，看着我。保持清醒，你做得很好。我一直都在这里，和你在一起；你别怕，他们已经派人去找你的父母了。”  
  
  
  
“约翰？”  
  
  
  
副手和医生交换了一个焦虑的眼神，他们认定菲利普失血过多已经开始出现幻觉了。  
  
  
  
我放低身子，凑近了他，因为我知道接下来的话是对我一个人说的。  
  
  
  
“约翰…….疼,我好疼啊……. 我不是, 不是故意的…….”  
  
  
  
“我知道，哦，菲利普，我当然明白。”  
  
  
  
我心急如焚，在那一叶小舟上空盘旋，直到小船终于靠岸。他们匆匆忙忙地把菲利普拖了出来，动作没轻没重。 那个副手（我不记得他叫什么名字，）一不小心压住了他身上血迹最重的位置。  
  
  
  
一声撕心裂肺的惊呼刺破凌空，菲利普倒了回去，再没了声音。  
  
  
  
此情此景，我感觉回到了四年前梦魇般的那个夜晚。我开始担心亚历山大和伊丽莎将无法及时赶过来， 他们可能赶不上和儿子道别。  
  
  
  
也就是说菲利普将一个人默默死去。我能肯定菲利普剩下的时间不多了，此时的场景和我当年的情况如出一辙。他的脸色过于苍白，他流了太多的血，医生也提到了伤口感染，他们全部束手无策。  
  
  
  
我突然站了起来，快步跟上了菲利普和吵吵嚷嚷的医生们。 我永远无法替代菲利普的父母，但是我明白独自投入死神怀抱的惶恐与落寞。  
  
  
  
我还记得自己怎样安静地呼出了在人世间的最后一口气，孤零零地躺在草地上，四周的同伴们都无暇顾及我的离席。我下定决心：无论发生什么事情，我绝对不能让菲利普孤身一人。  
  
  
  
有一个问题始终困惑着我：我“留在”这个世界上的意义究竟是什么？ 难道上天最终只是安排我来安抚这个重伤的孩子度过他最后的时日吗？  
  
  
  
我对这个答案一点也不满意。 因为这便意味着菲利普注定会英年早逝，注定没有机会完成他的理想，来回馈父母对他的期望。他努力刻苦且天资聪慧，前程是不可估量的。  
  
  
  
即使不是我想的那样，我依然愿意为菲利普做任何事情。该死，如果我能选择用自己的性命来抵他一命，我会毫不犹豫的那么做。  
  
  
  
这十九年来，我们的关系不知不觉地发生了变化。 不知道从何时起，他的身份对我来说不仅仅局限于“朋友的孩子”（如果我还活着，亚历山大也许会让他做我的教子。）  
  
  
  
菲利普对我来说是个朋友，也可以称得上是目前在这个世界上我最关心的人。  
  
  
  
而他就要死了。  
  
  
  
我们迎面碰上了早已在门口恭候多时的 安洁丽卡·斯凯勒[5]，她和我记忆中的一样尊贵得体。  
  
  
  
她在交际场上如鱼得水，叱咤风云的身姿还历历在目。我们手下的士兵全部拜倒在她的石榴裙下，争先恐后地想要得到她的好感。只不过，最终没有士兵能够俘获她的芳心，也许，除了亚历山大 汉密尔顿他本人吧。  
  
  
  
安洁丽卡像往常一样神色镇定，她姿态端庄地将众人引进屋内。当这伙面色凝重的人闪身进了偏房的卧室，安洁丽卡终于放下了努力端着的架子。  
  
  
  
她的下唇不受控制地打颤，眼睛里已经充满了泪水。 再次控制好自己的情绪后，她便唤来了（我猜测是）她的丈夫和儿子，嘱咐他们尽快将汉密尔顿夫妇带过来。  
  
  
  
医生全神贯注地工作着，我站在菲利普的床头，接连不断地低声跟他讲话。  
  
  
  
刚开始，我细数了我还没有忘记的菲利普的童年趣事，紧接着我自然而然地跟他讲起了我小时候的奇闻逸事。复述这些无关紧要的生活琐事，此刻就像是我祈祷奇迹发生的祷文。  
  
  
  
保持清醒，活下来 （stay alive）。  
  
  
  
亚历山大闯进了屋内，他一贯带着着飓风一般的野性张力和躁动，只不过，当他看清屋内的情况后，他立在门口，突然安静了下来。  
  
  
  
我眼看着他的脸丧失了血色，单薄的身影像在风中摇曳。我依然陪在菲利普的身边，如果可以的话，我会给他父亲递过去一把椅子，他看上去快站不住了。 我珍爱的朋友茫然地注视着床上流血的男孩。如果我的心还没有随着死亡消逝的话，它早就因为这番场景而支离破碎了。  
  
  
  
伊丽莎紧跟着赶到了，我必须起身离开，还给这个家庭它应得的隐私。心碎的父母和挚爱的儿子道别，那是不允许有外人在场的。我走到了房间里最远的一角。背对着他们面壁，但是我依旧可以听到他们的声音。伊丽莎哭地上气不接下气；亚历山大不连贯的话语打着颤。最糟的是，我能清晰地分辨出菲利普微若蚊呐的声音，他在一遍一遍地道歉。  
  
  
  
“妈，对不起… 对不起 …我真的不是有意的， 我当时瞄准了天空 ，我…”  
  
他的嗓音异常沙哑，词都快连不成句子了。他的父母匆忙地再三向他保证：这不是你的错，你不需要道歉，你已经做得很好了。  
  
  
  
紧盯着眼前的墙壁，灼烧般的负罪感吞噬了我的内心。  
  
  
  
因为我才是那个需要跪在亚历山大和伊丽莎面前请求宽恕的罪人。我的态度应该更加强硬，我应该在一开始就对菲利普摆明反对决斗的态度。  
  
  
  
我应该不惜一切代价，也要阻止菲利普过早地踏进坟墓里；也许整件事情就不会像现在这样收场了。  
  
  
  
下午的日光逐渐西移，屋子里的光照渐渐地暗了下来。奄奄一息的男孩被父母牢牢地搂在怀里。我静立在床头，每当菲利普的大眼睛望向我的时候，我都会给出回应。  
  
  
  
“你表现得勇敢，” 我会柔声说，“你真的非常，非常勇敢。”  
  
  
  
这个可怕的夜晚十分漫长，亚历山大和伊丽莎寸步不离他们的儿子。他们合力握紧了他的手，仿佛想要用这个动作挽留住虚弱的孩子。  
  
  
  
随着时间一分一秒的流逝，菲利普越发没有了声音；我只能从他的眼神里读出青年正在经历的痛苦。  
  
  
  
他无力地在父母的怀抱里瘫软了下去，亚历山大愈发攥紧了儿子苍白的手掌。伊丽莎一遍遍轻吻他发热的额头，在他的耳边窃窃私语：我爱你，我们为你骄傲， 你很快就会好起来的…  
  
  
  
我从来不曾对菲利普说谎，虽然有些事情我对他有所隐瞒；但是我永远做不到欺骗眼前的男孩，此时此刻我依旧不打算对他撒谎。  
  
  
  
“他们为你自豪，” 我不确定在疼痛和药物的作用下菲利普还能不能听见我的话，但值得一试。  
  
  
  
“你的父母爱你胜过一切，你一直都是他们的骄傲。 不仅仅是他们，就连我也一样，天呐，小菲，我真的不知道没有你我该怎么办。我真心希望这一切没有发生在你身上。我很抱歉，小菲，你都不知道我有多后悔，真的，对不起。”  
  
  
  
我已经不记得我上一次哭是什么时候的事了。应该是在我年幼的时候， 因为那时还没有人严肃得警告我男孩子是不能掉眼泪的。我以为已经没有什么事情能够让我伤心了，直到现在。  
  
  
  
热泪在我的眼眶里打转，我感觉到它们源源不断地顺着我的脸颊淌了下来。我还是无法接受菲利普在我们眼前死去的事实，这种感觉十分的不自然，荒诞而可笑。  
  
  
  
我放任自己泪流满面，就连抬手将眼泪擦去的想法都没有。已经没有必要了，因为这个世界上唯一能看到这番狼狈景象的那个人，已经不在了。  
  
  
  
伊丽莎最先意识到，紧接着我和亚历山大也发觉了；先后并不重要，因为一切已成了定局。  
  
  
  
菲利普的歌声戛然而止，是那首他和母亲练琴的时候经常哼唱的小调。旋律我记得很清楚，那还是菲利普初学钢琴的阶段，他经常故意地给这首歌变调，伊丽莎也只是笑，并没有真正的纠正他。  
  
  
  
这一次，菲利普的歌声在一声微乎其微的叹息中画上句点。让人感觉他只是唱困了，忍不住睡了过去一样；只有我们能够明白这看似平静的叹息背后阴暗的意义。  
  
  
  
伊丽莎的哭嚎撕裂了寂静的夜，我的心忍不住地颤抖，那痛苦的声音将会永远印刻在我的脑海里。亚历山大沉默不语，低垂着头，黑发倾泻下来挡住了他的眼睛。他的肩膀绷得很用力，手上的动作却很轻柔。  
  
  
  
他细致专注地为菲利普梳理头发，好像他心爱的儿子随时还会醒过来一样。但是男孩再也察觉不到父亲手指掠过发间的触感了。  
  
  
  
我注视着菲利普蜷缩在床上的身影，他的眼泪早已经在脸上干透了。曾经光彩照人的大眼睛睁着，空洞无神地望着天花板。仿佛那是什么极其美丽的东西使他无法挪开视线一样。伊丽莎的双手交叠压在他的胸前，似乎想要用力让青年再度呼吸起来。  
  
  
  
我突然意识到有人握住了我的手。  
  
  
  
将近二十年过去，我几乎快要忘记肢体接触是什么感觉了。我大吃一惊，转过头来，一个衬衫上血迹斑斑的青年映入眼帘。  
  
  
  
我的手被菲利普攥地隐隐作痛，而他却没有察觉。青年的注意力完全被眼前的场景吸引了，他目不转睛地盯着沉浸在悲痛中的父母和躺在床上的“自己”。  
  
  
  
章二完结  
**  
  
  
注释：  
  
[1] Peggy与1801年三月病逝，享年42岁。  
  
[2] Yorktown战役之后， Ham归心似箭，差点把自己的马跑死，中途换了马一路跑回家。另外Laurens当时参加了Yorktown战役，之后才去的南卡罗来纳，Lin聚聚说过为了戏剧冲突在歌里把这个时间线改动了。（Laurens is in South Carolina, redefining braveryyyyyyy~~ Not yet!）  
  
[3]这里节选1782年八月中旬Ham最后一封写给Laurens的信 ，“ 我的朋友，放下你的剑吧……我们曾肩并肩为美利坚的自由而战，现在让我们携手为她创造辉煌。”（p172, Alexander Hamilton, R.Chernow,2004）  
  
[4]大家都知道Laurens是积极的废奴主义者吧。想象一下,如果Laurens活下来在内阁工作，他很可能会是一个改变历史的因素。  
  
[5]其实安洁丽卡现在应该随夫姓，我猜想劳伦斯不知道她结婚了。  
**


	3. 第三章 Look ‘Em In The Eye  直面你的故人

我失去了唯一的计时标准。  
  
  
  
在距离他的二十岁生日还有两个月以前，菲利普的人生彻底凝固住了。虽然心智在日益成熟，但是他的脸庞将永远保持年轻。  
  
  
  
青年的衣襟上血迹斑斑，受伤的那只胳膊不受控制，像是累赘一样拖在他的身侧。我最憎恨的敌人遭受如此报应都叫我于心不忍，更不用说这一切的受害者是他。  
  
  
  
菲利普的表现出奇的平静。  
  
  
当我初次以灵体的形态重返人间时，我尖叫、咒骂，渴求有人能够给我回应。与我当时的反应截然不同，菲利普大部分时间里都一言不发。  
  
  
  
这使我不安，因为我一直对过于安静的环境缺少好感，再者我从来没有见过青年如此这般少言寡语。时间并没帮助减轻我内心深处对菲利普的愧疚。 如今我陪伴在青年身边的时间比他生前要多了许多，看着他拖着残破的肢体，我心中的酸楚和悲伤就加多了一分。  
  
  
  
死人为死人哀悼听上去的确荒谬，我更像是在惋惜菲利普逝去的未来，他的前程、家人还有他还没来得及组成的家庭。  
  
  
  
无论生死，我依旧默默跟随在菲利普的身后。  
  
  
  
在一个阴雨绵绵的早晨，我在他的带领下，驻足在纽约三一教堂的墓园里。汉密尔顿一家，皆着黑衣，伫立在雨中。年长的孩子怀中抱着年幼的弟妹，他们簇拥成一个孤零零的半圆，包围着一座新坟。  
  
  
  
沉默中，孩子们渐渐意识到了菲利普的缺席；作为回应，我身侧的青年像离弦的箭一样冲进了紧凑的人群中。他在弟弟妹妹身间穿梭，来回打量着每一个人。我看见他去握家人的手，为他们拭泪——我当年也做过同样的事情。  
  
  
  
“菲利普？” 小安吉呼唤着哥哥的名字， 她的声音在一片肃穆的寂静中显得特别响亮，“菲利普？你在哪里？”  
  
  
  
“安吉？！” 几日来菲利普第一次开口了， “安吉，你能听见我吗？”  
  
  
  
安吉的年龄与菲利普相近，在所有兄弟姐妹中他们的关系最为亲近。猜测妹妹可以看见自己，菲利普双眼一下子被点亮了。  
  
  
  
那股喜悦之情在几秒钟内便消失殆尽—— 安吉环视着整个墓园，她的目光径直穿过了眼前的菲利普。拉了拉父亲的袖口，十七岁的少女此时脸上流露出来孩子般的困惑之情。  
  
  
  
“爸爸， 菲利普怎么不在？ 他去哪了？”  
  
  
令我震惊的是亚历山大看上去竟像是一夜之间衰老了十岁，他的神态颓然，动作缓慢透露着苍老之气。  
  
  
  
不知道死人能否为还活着的人哀悼呢？ 如果可以，我将追悼昔日的亚历山大，缅怀他飓风一样所向披靡的活力——缅怀那个无所畏惧、无时无刻都教人可以依靠的亚历山大。  
  
  
他茫然地平视前方，心神游离不定。过了许久，他才回复道：“安吉莉卡，我的宝贝儿，我们…….我们谈过这个， 你不记得了吗？”  
  
  
  
就连他说话的方式也产生了变化。亚历山大特有的极快语速，还在我的耳边回响；就在不久之前，从他口中吐出的字句还是前伏后涌地推搡着彼此，它们似乎迫切地想要跟上大脑运转的速度。  
  
  
  
眼下的亚历山大语速迟缓，显得犹豫不决，一字一句都好像耗费了他所有的力气。  
  
  
  
菲利普的眼神在父亲和妹妹之间游离，他的语气中逐渐流露出焦虑和绝望，“安吉？爸爸？”  
  
  
  
“什么？我不记得了。”安吉皱起了眉头，她的表情简直是菲利普的翻版，“爸爸， 我最近都没有见到哥哥，他去哪里了？菲利普？”  
  
  
  
“我在这儿！”  
  
  
  
菲利普慌忙接上，他提高声音，甚至向安吉挥了挥手：“安吉，我就在你的面前！爸，您也能看见我，对吧？”  
  
  
  
现实却再一次让他失望。  
  
  
菲利普转过身来， 直视我的双眼，他目不转睛地盯住了我，仿佛害怕我会凭空消失一样。  
  
  
  
“ 约翰？ 你可---- 你依旧可以看见我的吧？ 求求你， 告诉我你可以看见我。”  
  
  
“我当然能。” 我立刻回答了他。  
  
  
  
菲利普脸上的紧张神情松弛了下来，紧接着转向了他的家人们。  
  
  
  
“可是他们听不见我说话， 也看不见我。 为什么他们看不见我啊？ 约翰， 这到底是怎么回事？ 我的天， 约翰， 我不知道 —— 我不知道该怎么办。”  
  
  
  
他的话匣子打开了， 这些日来堆积的疑问全部倾泻了出来， 仿佛变回了那个与我初次见面的四岁男孩。  
  
  
“菲利普，” 我温柔地说，“小菲，你要是受不了我们可以走，你不需要待在这里…….目睹接下来要发生的事情。”  
  
  
  
“约翰， 为什么他们不理我了？”  
  
  
  
菲利普的语气显得有些孩子气，令我回忆起了那个曾经跟在父母和我的身后，纠缠着我们问个不停的男孩子。  
  
  
  
可惜如今，摆在我面前的是一个异常沉重的问题。菲利普也早就没了年少时的兴奋劲，他浑身上下都透露着迷惑和绝望的气息，还有一种我无法形容的低落情绪。  
  
  
“我不知道。” 我轻轻地答道， 缩短了我们之间的距离，虽然此时此刻我不知道自己能做些什么来安慰眼前的青年。  
  
  
  
菲利普慢慢踱到伊丽莎面前。  
  
  
  
“妈？” 他的嗓子已经喊得嘶哑了，“ 您是不是能够看见我？ 妈妈， 请不要哭了， 我就在这里，我哪里也不去了，我保证…… 拜托， 请不要再伤心了。”  
  
我将一只手搭在菲利普的肩上，很难想象在这场悲剧发生之前，我都无法完成如此简单的一个动作。我握住他的肩膀，动作轻柔，但是坚定地将青年转成了面对我的姿势。  
  
  
  
“没事了，小菲，小菲？ 都过去了， 来， 我们就让他们……我们得给他们一些时间 。”  
  
  
  
菲利普没有反抗，他的眼睛还黏在啜泣的母亲身上。  
  
  
  
青年任由我拉着他走出了墓园，他好像泄气了一般，浑身的斗志都荡然无存。他神态萎靡，感觉被彻底击败了。除了菲利普的家人，我还从没见过哪个人像他这般一蹶不振。  
  
  
  
我此时已经感觉不到悲伤，取而代之的是对自己和身边所有事物的愤怒。  
  
  
  
我滞留在人间的这二十来年的目的，很明显不是担当菲利普的“守护者”。因为我已经毫无疑问地彻底失败了，两次，我痛楚地提醒自己：一共有两次，我没能护他周全。  
  
  
  
令我百思不得其解地是为什么菲利普还会“留”在这里，和我在一起。  
  
  
在他短暂的人生中，青年不曾伤害过任何人；他没有犯下过任何值得这种惩罚的罪行。  
  
  
  
菲利普没有参军， 他手上没有人命，他也没有丢下自己的妻儿不管不顾，更没有害死自己年幼的弟弟。  
  
  
  
我能够理解上天想出这样刁钻的方式让我痛苦，但是这不可能也是菲利普的归宿， 菲利普从来不值得这样的结局。  
  
  
自从那个下午我将菲利普从他自己的葬礼上拽出来之后，我们之间又陷入了漫长的沉默。 菲利普跟着家人搬到了上城区，我自然也尾随而至。  
  
  
  
一日，我和青年坐在花园的长椅上，亚历山大就在我们几步开外的地方。太安静了，这段时间以来，亚历山大也和他的儿子一样少言寡语，更是衬托出了上城区的寂静。  
  
  
  
我知道菲利普不喜静，他更是恨透这安静的景象背后的原因。  
  
  
  
“我还是不明白爸为什么看不见我。”  
  
  
  
青年突然开口， 他的视线依旧落在父亲孤寂的侧影上。 亚历山大低着头，在外人看来他仿佛是陷入了沉思。我突然觉得，他兴许是在祷告， 我立刻便意识到这个想法的荒唐可笑。  
  
  
“菲利普， 我真的不知道。”   
  
  
  
对小菲利普来说， 我能够替他解答世界上所有的问题， 现如今，除了这个毫无价值且千篇一律的答复，我不知道自己还能为他提供什么。  
  
  
“我之前以为他可以的, 或者安吉。你知道吗？ 安吉有跟我讲话，我以为她起码能够看见我。 事实是， 她只是….在对我讲话而已， 这让我担心她的精神状况。[1]”  
  
  
  
“对他们来说，看不见你的存在或许更合适，” 随口说道，此刻我的所有注意力都放在了亚历山大的身上， 我看见伊丽莎从门厅里走出来，在他身旁重重地坐了下去。  
  
  
“你这话是什么意思？”  
  
  
  
“因为， 这样一来， 他们才能够有机会走出悲伤，重新生活。 我相信你的家人此刻最大的愿望就是看见你，跟你说话。但是如果他们的愿望真的实现了，他们将会执着于过去，永远无法向前看。 ”  
  
  
  
菲利普勾起了嘴角，这个表情出现在他年轻稚嫩的脸上有些许突兀。“约翰， 你什么时候变成哲学家了？”  
  
  
  
“将近二十年的时间用来独自思考人生，绰绰有余了。”  
  
  
  
作为回应，我也冲他一笑，我很好奇在菲利普的眼里，我的笑容里能有几分轻松的成分。  
  
  
菲利普立刻拉下了脸， “对不起，约翰，我不应该提的。” 他的声音一下子变小了， “ 我从来没有关注过---你的感受。 我无法想象这些年你都是怎么过来的， 直到现在， 我能理解了。”  
  
  
  
“其实这也没什么大不了的。”  
  
  
  
" 是不是习惯了以后，就没有那么难受了？" 菲利普充满希望地说道，我相信就算我不大声说出来，他也明白答案是肯定的。  
  
  
  
在我们身后，门厅里传出了一阵清脆的婴儿啼哭声。在这个家庭里从来都不缺少孩童的身影， 但是我们也已经有一阵子没有听到婴儿的声音了。伊丽莎第一时间站了起来，快速地去寻找声音的来源， 亚历山大紧跟在她的身后。  
  
  
“妈妈的小宝宝出生了，” 菲利普像是在自言自语，“我没想到—— 我也很意外， 因为妈的身体不好， 如果她因为压力又病倒了呢？如果我当时又弄出来什么岔子…….”  
  
  
“现实是你担心的事情都没有发生，”我提醒他。  
  
  
“他们决定叫他……. 他叫菲利普。”  
  
  
  
“是一个很好的名字。”  
  
  
  
这番对话似曾相识，每次当菲利普向我介绍新的家庭成员时，他都是这样起头的。  
  
  
  
亚历克斯是不是一个很好的名字呀？还有詹姆斯，还有约翰 —— 哦，这也是你的名字耶！！  
  
  
  
你同意威廉姆是个很棒的名字吗？ 哦，还有，还有！  
  
  
  
伊丽莎白是不是这个世界上最合适小妹妹的名字，如果不算上安吉莉卡。  
  
  
  
这些名字并不只是代表着一个家族，对我们来说，它象征着一段欢乐时光和那个曾经被称为家的地方。  
  
  
  
“有时候我会以为妈在跟我讲话，” 菲利普继续低声说，“我听见她叫我的名字，我正好看见她抬起头，一瞬间我以为她是在看我。唉，事实是她在叫弟弟，那是显然易见的。”  
  
  
“小菲…”  
  
  
“我懂，我懂，” 菲利普迅速止住了我的话头，“我明白你接下来要说什么。坦白来讲，我也不想看到他们继续痛苦，但是我很想念他们。  
  
虽然说我能看见我的家人每天在做什么，但是我想亲口告诉他们：我现在挺好的，不用担心，我很想你们，我爱你们还有…….对不起。”  
  
  
  
“你想说的这些他们已经知道了。”  
  
  
“我不这么认为。”  
  
  
“他们都明白，相信我。”  
  
  
“说起来，约翰，你的家人呢？” 菲利普沉默了一会儿，抬起头。“你难道就不想见见他们吗？”  
  
  
“我当然想，”我的声音不太自然。  
  
  
  
“那你为什么不去找他们？”  
  
  
“我做不到。”  
  
  
菲利普一脸茫然，我的视线从他皱起的眉头上移开，思绪开始不受控制地飘回了南卡罗来纳，接着穿过了大西洋，与英格兰隔海相望。  
  
  
  
“我一直很想回去，我也尝试过。我只见过我的家人一面——紧接着我发现自己置身在你父亲的书房里， 剩下的事情不用我说你也知道了。”  
  
  
“你很想念他们？”  
  
  
“每时每刻。” 坦白我的内心所想，比想象的要简单多了。我感到淡淡的悲伤，心中勾勒出家人的形象。那些逐渐模糊的面孔此时感觉前所未有的清晰，印刻在我的脑海里。  
  
  
弗兰茜丝现在应该长大成人了，估计她已经比我初为人父时还要年长。  
  
  
  
我真心祝愿她的运气要比她可怜的父亲好一些。我想到了玛莎， 还有玛丽·艾莉诺[2]。  
  
  
  
我也有二十来年没有见过弟弟们了。 他们结婚了吗？ 有孩子了吗？生活幸福吗？ 他们是留在了种植园，平平淡淡地消磨时光。  
  
  
  
还是像我一样早早的就远走高飞，四处游历，结交朋友；找到了一件能让他们倾尽全部心血的事情，最终坠入爱河了呢？  
  
  
我将永远得不到这些问题的答案。就好像我也不会再有机会感受那些难忘的经历一样。菲利普也没有机会了。  
  
  
  
“抱歉，你这么多年来被迫和我耗在一起。”菲利普明显想要用俏皮话活跃一下气氛，可惜他语气里的歉意多过了玩笑。  
  
  
“你不要这么说，” 话一出口，我意识到自己的语气过于强硬了，但是我想要菲利普明白我是认真的，“我至今没有搞清楚为什么你是唯一一个能和我沟通的人，但是我能确定，我没有被迫和你耗在一起。当我告诉你‘没有你我不知道该怎么办’的时候，我是真心的。”  
  
  
  
“你说那样的话是因为你心眼好。”  
  
  
  
“我说那样的话是因为那是事实。”  
  
  
菲利普看上去没有被我完全说服， 但是他还是乖巧地点了点头。  
  
  
  
“谢谢你，约翰。”  
  
  
  
我不知道菲利普究竟是因为什么原因跟我道谢，也许就连菲利普自己也是似懂非懂。但是我们之间惺惺相惜的情感是相互的，一来二去，这段情谊也变得深厚了。  
  
  
“你知道吗？” 菲利普扭过头，不再面对那个他此时不确定还能否称为“家”的建筑。他望向了位于宅邸正前方，宽敞气派的花园深处。“我不喜欢上城区。”  
  
  
  
“我也这么觉得，”我赞同到“这里对于我的喜好来说过于安静了。我们要是—— 你—— 你要是不喜欢， 你其实可以不用待在这里。”  
  
  
“我们能去哪里呢？”  
  
  
出乎我的意料，答案轻而易举地滚到了我的舌尖上，一切变得显而易见；我不明白，难道它一直藏匿在我的内心深处，躲躲藏藏了二十多年？  
  
  
  
我知道自己的语气里混杂了给自己下判决书的意味，但是我相信我的答案能使菲利普满意。  
  
  
“你可以放下一切，然后离开。（简单明了）”  
  
  
  
这条指示显得含糊其辞、模棱两可。但是我们二人都明白—— 这就是最终的答案，毫无疑问，是正确的那个。  
  
  
“爸最近开始祷告了， 每天都是。 我之前从来没有见过他祷告，但是他现在每周都带弟弟妹妹们去教堂。  
  
他每天晚上都在祷告，他以为没有人能听到。当然， 没有活人听见他的祷词，除了我，但是我不能算活人，不是吗？” 菲利普喃喃着， 他表现的好像根本没有听见我刚才说的话。  
  
  
  
但是我知道一字一句他都听进去了，菲利普在思考。  
  
  
  
“每天晚上，我听到他在跟祖母讲话。爸从来没有跟我讲过祖母的事情。  
  
小时候，妈警告我不要提起祖母的名字，因为爸爸会伤心。  
  
但是现在他每天睡前都会跟祖母讲话，还有华盛顿总统，佩吉姨妈，还有……”  
  
  
  
菲利普顿了顿，他的视线落到了脚下的石砖上。  
  
  
  
“…….还有你， 他有时候也有话跟你讲。”  
  
“我都听见了，” 我默默地点头， “但是他从来听不到我的回复。”  
  
  
  
“你觉得行得通吗？放下执念什么的。”菲利普的话锋一转。  
  
“我确定它行得通。”  
  
“那你会跟我一起走吗？”  
  
  
  
我意识到自己无法跟菲利普解释在这以后我根本没有可能再与他同路了。菲利普纯洁又善良，他甚至都想象不出我犯过的恶行。  
  
“我会尽我所能。”我最终向他承诺。  
  
菲利普满意地点头，“不过还没到时候，我还不想离开他们，不是现在。”  
  
我应该跟菲利普解释我们逗留的越久，分别就会越艰难。眼看他深爱的人逐渐放下过去，只会让他愈发心伤。  
  
  
  
很明显他不希望自己的家人永远沉浸在错失所爱的悲痛中，但是亲眼看着你的存在逐渐淡化也是一样的痛苦。  
  
  
  
当然了，他的家人永远不会忘记菲利普。但是青年的名字会被越来越少的提起；他的家人们也会创造不包含他的崭新记忆。  
  
  
  
事实便是如此，那个和菲利普并未谋面，却共享一个名字的新生儿，将根本不会知道自己有一个哥哥。或许年幼的伊丽莎白也会渐渐地将青年淡忘。更不用提安吉，可怜的女孩蜷缩躲避在自己封闭的头脑中，似乎失去了清晰的条理。  
  
我知道自己没有必要提醒菲利普这些，他在作出决定之前已经明白了所有的后果。  
  
  
  
“我知道你在担心什么，约翰，”菲利普语气轻柔地跟我讲，“我只是 — 现在不是最好的时候。我们就再陪他们一阵，只要很短的一段时间。拜托了，好吗？”  
  
没有华丽的辞藻或者反复的劝说，我们似乎在沉默中达成了共识——签订了 一个不需要明言的约定。  
  
  
  
但是我知道菲利普其实是在明确地等待着什么。  
  
  
  
-未完待续-  
  
**  
  
  
注释  
  
[1]我不太清楚AngelicaHamilton有没有精神问题，但是我看过很多同人都提到这个。  
  
[2]Laurens的妹妹，是她在Martha去世以后将他们的女儿抚养长大的。**

[1] 我不太清楚Angelica Hamilton有没有精神问题，但是我看过很多同人都提到这个。

[2] Laurens的妹妹，是她在Martha去世以后将他们的女儿抚养长大的。


	4. 终章   More of Us  前赴后继，英名永驻

维霍肯，破晓时分。  
  
  
我在风中忍不住打了个哆嗦。这二十二年来，寒冷早就对我失去了任何影响，一阵令人战栗的寒意仍旧是顺着我的脊柱爬了上去。  
  
  
  
哈德森河的波涛之上浓雾弥漫，让我遍体生寒的不是这清晨还未散去的凉意。而是这个地点所携带着得令人毛骨悚然的熟悉感。  
  
  
  
就在短短得几年前，我站在同样的位置上 —— 手枪被反复地检查过，副手们交换着毫无价值的交涉之词， 还没有来得及被数完的一到十，以及那声印刻在脑海中，时刻勾起悔恨的枪声。  
  
  
  
站在这片我不愿再次造访的土地上，当年一切都还历历在目。我甚至不敢面对自己此刻出现在此地的原因。  
  
  
面前是满脸愁容的菲利普，我已经很久没有在青年的脸上看到除此之外的表情了。他的面孔因为痛苦和疲惫而扭曲，双眼透露着悲伤。他抿着双唇，目光掠过我的肩头，望向了我身后。我不知道他的视线究竟是指向何处，或许我只是没有勇气转过身来确认。  
  
  
  
“不……” 菲利普低声喃喃道，“不要！爸，求求您……别去。”  
  
  
  
我立刻回头，顺着菲利普的视线望去……世界在脚下支离破碎的感觉再一次席卷了全身。但是这次，我感觉支撑着我的唯一根基彻底崩塌了。  
  
  
  
多年来受到的打击，就连菲利普的死，我都跌跌撞撞得挺过来了。如今是我第一次感受到孤立无援，就好像顺着永无止境的深渊坠落，完全失去了方向。不明白自己为什么会突然这么难受，这过激的反应使我手足无措。  
  
  
菲利普从我身边跑开，火速赶到父亲的身边，他似乎是想阻止事态继续发展下去。我深知眼前的事情完全不是我的能力可以左右的，我们只轮得到在一边静静得看着。我恨不得赶紧离开这个鬼地方……当然是不可能的。  
  
  
  
向空地的对面望去，我极度好奇亚历山大的对手究竟是谁。到底是哪个混账让他觉得有必要拿出自己的性命来当筹码。  
  
  
  
我一眼就认出了来人，虽然他比记忆中衰老了不少—— 是艾伦·伯尔。  
  
  
  
伯尔的皱纹更深了，满载着怨恨的皮囊之下，还能分辨出昔日里那个少言寡语却心思缜密的男人。  
  
  
  
记忆片段在我头脑中呼啸而过，我和拉法叶还有穆里根置身于拥挤的酒馆里（这些人名我都感觉陌生了），那晚我们仨都喝了不少酒。平日里一本正经的伯尔，难得面带愠色地走进来，他的背后紧跟着亚历山大——意气风发，英姿飒爽，浑身散发着少年英气。  
  
  
  
伯尔也受邀出席过亚历山大和伊莉莎的婚礼。那是一场让我心身俱疲的仪式，我为此狠狠戏弄了伯尔。然而，当亚历山大见到这位客人时，脸上的表情豁然开朗了起来。  
  
  
  
他没料到伯尔愿意专程送上新婚祝福，是打心底里感到又惊又喜。这些年来究竟是出了什么岔子，才导致这对老相识在决斗场上相见呢？  
  
  
  
旁人或许不能苟同，但是我必须承认——当见到对手是伯尔时，一阵怪异的平静感充盈了我忐忑不安的心。  
  
  
  
诸位不要会错意了，我当然是不赞成亚历山大在家中还有妻儿（七个孩子……）需要照顾的前提下，还将自己置于险地。更不用提就在此时此刻，他的大儿子正悲伤地注视着他的一举一动。青年压抑着心中的愤怒，因为很明显，三年前他的惨死并没有让父亲吸取任何教训。  
  
  
  
年轻人往往很容易热血上涌，轻易便各自拔出枪来，用这种极端的方法一决高下来证明勇气。在战时这种风气更盛，毕竟没有什么是比名誉和使命更重要的了。  
  
  
  
亚历山大的鲁莽行为令我气愤至极，他什么时候才能明白自己已经不是当年的小伙子了。 我满打满算只活了二十七年，是年轻气盛和草率行事给我换来了这套沾满血迹的军装。  
  
  
  
但是亚历山大不再是孤身一人，他的身后有整个家庭—— 他们需要他、依靠着他。就好像我自己的家庭一样，我的妻子、女儿、父亲甚至兄弟姐妹们——他们需要我。然而当我领头冲进敌人当中时，我居然根本没有考虑过我对他们的责任。  
  
  
  
因此亚历山大不会开枪，伯尔当然也不会。  
  
  
  
  
“他们不会有事的，” 我安抚了菲利普，走到亚历山大的身侧。  
  
  
  
就好像当年一样，我们共同站在决斗场上，肝胆相照、所向披靡。  
  
  
  
“你之前也是这么对我说的，” 菲利普声音沙哑，“看看，这便是结果。”  
  
  
  
他挥动着完好的那只胳膊，义愤填膺地指向自己身上的血迹和受伤的手臂。  
  
  
  
“这次情况不同。” 我坚持道。  
  
  
“**我**上次也是这么安慰你的。”  
  
  
  
菲利普决定不在我身上多费口舌。他尝试着去握父亲的手，去拽他的胳膊，甚至去扳开他握紧了枪的手，“你们为什么都不能听听我的话？就现在，就这一次，听我说完！”  
  
  
“小菲……”我企图再劝青年两句，事到如今我要说的话也会是半心半意的。  
  
  
  
如果我有能力将一切改变，我定会率先把亚历山大的枪夺下来（为了以防万一，还有伯尔的枪）。  
  
  
  
而这恰恰便是我所犯下的最大错误，我一直以来都是面对着同样的难题——无论生前还是死后，我做过的决策没有一次是正确的。  
  
  
“爸，拜托，” 菲利普哀求到，“求求你了，爸爸，你不要去。我们走吧，我们一起回家吧。”  
  
  
心中一颤，因为我在菲利普此时的恳求中看到了我当年的影子。如果这些话语没能阻止菲利普，在亚历山大身上自然也毫无作用。  
  
  
“一切都会顺利的，”我重复到，带着强加上去的坚定，“他不会开枪的，没有人会开枪的。”  
  
  
哪怕是在他生命最后的阶段，我从来没有骗过菲利普。  
  
  
  
我对他最后的安抚之词虽然稍有夸张，但是我是真心相信也许奇迹能够发生，也许青年能活下去。虽然有些事实我对菲利普有隐瞒，但是我永远不会骗他。  
  
  
  
然而这次我被迫只对菲利普说了一半的实话，他想象不到，仅仅是强迫这些话语出口，就令我心如刀割。  
  
**  
  
“等等！（WAIT！）”**  
  
  
  
我分不清究竟那是来自谁的惊呼，有可能是菲利普或者亚历山大，有可能是我本人甚至是伯尔。我只记着在一声枪响之后，那声惊呼划过凌空，就见亚历山大的枪口直指着天际。  
  
  
  
“不，不！天啊，怎么会，没事……爸，你是不会有事的！”  
  
  
  
菲利普立刻上前，跪倒在父亲身边的地上，他所爆发出的能量与年轻时的亚历山大并无二致。青年完好的那只胳膊停顿在伤口的上方，犹豫不决，鲜血迅速弥漫开来。  
  
  
  
菲利普四下张望着，他是在找医生，甚至是我，或者任何可以提供帮助的人。  
  
  
  
“有人吗？拜托，救救他！快啊！爸，天呐，坚持住，我在这儿，是我，我是菲利普，我哪儿都不去了。”  
  
  
“医生，这是致命伤。”  
  
  
  
亚历山大的声音难以辨认，他勉强睁开眼睛看向赶来的医生，殊不知他此刻正直直得看进了菲利普的眼睛里。  
  
  
“不！这不可能。”  
  
  
  
菲利普抬起头来看着我，双眼里闪着泪光，“我们接下来该怎么做？”  
  
  
  
他的语气里带着不合时宜的轻蔑，就好像他下定了决心要与无法逆转的命运博上一博。  
  
  
“小菲，接下来我们什么都不会做，这不是我们能干预的。”  
  
  
  
我本来想用随和的语气，可惜真正说出口时，语气却变得生硬酸楚。  
  
  
在原地动弹不得，我像是脚下突然生了根。  
  
  
  
混乱场景在面前愈演愈烈，只听见伯尔在我身后和他的副手激烈争吵，对方正阻止着他上前和亚历山大讲话。  
  
  
  
医生在和帮手们探讨如何尽快把亚历山大带到河对岸去。菲利普企图扶起亚历山大，他的手一遍遍得穿过亚历山大的身体，青年忍不住高声咒骂。  
  
  
  
我却静默地伫立在一旁。  
  
  
***  
  
  
_  
华盛顿总司令需要见我，商讨关于斯库基尔河任务的最新消息。  
  
  
  
我在返回营地的士兵当中穿梭，他们大部分在互相包扎伤口。当我放下总司令帐篷的帷幔时，外面的士兵低下了头躲避我的视线。  
  
  
  
**报告总司令！**  
  
  
  
我记得自己站得笔直，一动不动，静静地听着总司令总结前线传来的消息。  
  
  
  
那份报告满是漏洞，因为那消息不可能属实，或许是因为我不愿意相信那消息是真的。  
  
  
  
报告结束后，我只是点了点头。感觉到总司令充满同情，却不乏诚恳的凝视，接着一只坚定稳重的手握住了我的肩膀。  
  
  
  
我几乎是仓皇地离开了帐篷，逃也似的穿过整个营地，躲进了如今只剩下我一人居住的房间。  
  
  
  
那时的约翰·劳伦斯是个自私的人，最起码比二十年后的约翰·劳伦斯要自私很多。  
  
  
  
在任何事面前他只会先顾及自己，万事风平浪尽之后，出于羞愧，才会突然想到被牵连的别人。他在乎自己的感受，却仅仅只有自己的感受。他目光狭隘地认为悲伤的只有他一人，因为亚历山大是他一个人的。  
  
奇迹居然出乎意料得发生了，被河水浸透的亚历山大突然闯进了人群当中。  
  
  
  
他经历了几番波折才返回营地，在得知有人误报了他的“死讯”后，大发了一顿脾气。是在这件事之后，基于种种表现和暗示，我才首次静下心来思考我对他的感情。  
_  
  
  
***  
  
  
如今我明白亚历山大的离开将不再是我个人的损失，或许，亚历山大从来都不是属于我的。  
  
  
  
如今我想起伊丽莎，这不是她应受的结局。那样一个心善人美的女子，她从来不值得遭受那么多的痛苦。  
  
  
  
我想起亚历山大的孩子们，意识到他们将要面对失去父亲的痛苦。虽然我对他们的了解局限于菲利普这个渠道，但是我却能感同身受，因为我理解接连失去挚亲的感觉。  
  
  
  
这个家庭在那么短的时间内屡遭重创，他们收到的噩耗已经够多了。  
  
我想到了菲利普，他是我熟悉的身边人，我了解并且全心全意地爱护他。  
  
  
  
我明白这件事情很有可能会在青年的心中种下悔恨的种子。他可能会觉得亚历山大的死是他的错，最起码他会因为自己无法阻止事态发展而懊悔。  
  
  
  
任何人都不应该理所应当的承受这种打击，更不用提菲利普刚刚亲眼目睹了自己的父亲所遭受的苦难。  
  
  
最终我想到了我和亚历山大，更恰当的说，是曾经的我们 —— 战场上肩并着肩的战友。  
  
  
  
我们彻夜不眠，憧憬规划着未来。虽然深知可能无法活到明天，但是那些充满希望的幻想仍旧振奋人心。  
  
那时我们心无旁骛且斗志昂扬，就连在战斗中牺牲在我们看来也是令人向往，充满浪漫主义色彩的。在退场之前，高调得将生命中最绚丽的色彩燃烧殆尽——就在我们双眼失去光彩的同时，我们的双手交缠紧握着。  
  
  
  
在那个时候，相比回到南卡罗来纳面对家中的父亲和勾心斗角的内政局势，前者才是我最想要的结局。  
  
我和亚历山大不止一次预想过我们会同时战死疆场，毕竟那便是我们关系中的内核。现在看来，我生前和亚历山大相处的那段时间并没有想象中那么长。事实上，我死后和菲利普相处的时间都有它的四倍有余了。  
  
  
  
然而这并不能说明什么，因为在革命中时间是没有意义的。我们几乎是在瞬间成为了朋友，那段友谊轰轰烈烈。  
  
  
  
作为两个与世界格格不入的个体，我们牢牢地握住了对方。我甚至无法想象如果没有亚历山大，我该如何活下去；他突然闯进了我的世界里，但是却感觉如此自然，就好像他本就是应该属于这里的。也许这便是我在这人世徘徊的真正原因。我本身不属于这个世界，可是亚历山大依旧在这里。  
  
但是现在亚历山大也要离开了。  
  
  


死亡降临的时候，我是孤身一人。  
  
  
  
我被子弹击中，有人把我拖了出战场的中心。那人草草地向我保证军医正在赶来的路上，便一头扎进了敌人中央。不知道他当时是否在撒谎，还是说凭我的伤势，治疗全部无力回天。  
  
  
  
唯一能确定的是：我与任何（哪怕只有丝毫，）在乎我生死存亡的人相隔千里，身边空无一人。  
  
我从来不惧怕死亡。因为形单影只，无人问津地死去才是最凄惨的结局。  
  
回光返照中，初次听到“亚历山大的死讯”时的感觉又回来了。那夜我辗转反侧，想象着亚历山大孤伶伶得死在斯库基尔河畔[1]。  
  
  
  
因此哪怕菲利普的遭遇给我带来无尽的痛楚，我仍旧坚守在他的身侧。因为在放任所爱之人受苦面前，我的伤痛不值一提。  
  
  
  
我和亚历山大在多年前就约定过—— 命在旦夕者，定不能孑然一身。这便是为什么我愿意一直陪在菲利普身侧；这次我也会陪在亚历山大身侧，因为那是我保证过的。  
  
  
  
“一定还有办法，我们可以救他！”  
  
  
  
菲利普的反应接近癫狂，打断了我的遐想。我回过神来，打量四周，晕头转向地发觉我们二人置身在一间陌生的房间里。虽然说房间是崭新的，眼前的情况却丝毫未变，太熟悉了。  
  
  
  
菲利普在我身边来回踱步，他绞着双手，高声叫道：“我们不能就坐着干瞪眼啊，这不公平！一定还有别的办法，任何办法，他不能就这样死了！”  
  
  
  
我们对上了眼，菲利普一顿，似乎是没料到我也在场，“约翰，你怎么站在那里，只顾看？你怎么能……”  
  
与我猜测的不同，他并没有指控我的无动于衷；按照常理，他应该感到被冒犯。  
  
  
  
然而菲利普的语气里只带着无尽的悲伤，他的眼神在身后的床幔和我的身上交替着。事实上，我的表现并不是出于冷漠，我跟菲利普一样无法接受眼前的事情。  
  
  
  
我不知道如何跟他解释，好在这个时候房门被推开，替我解了围。伊丽莎小步赶了进来，她的身后陆陆续续地跟着孩子们。  
  
  
  
“哦不，” 菲利普小声说，只见弟弟妹妹们迟疑地挪近屋内，在床边站成一排，“不，这个时候我应该和他们在一起，我可以帮忙。  
  
哦，我最初就不应该牵扯到那场愚蠢的决斗中，我的家人需要我！不是，他们需要爸爸……，妈妈最需要他，可是他就要死了，弟弟妹妹们都还太小……”  
  
“菲利普，”我柔声说，“冷静下来，我们现在正跟他们共处一室，对不对？他们不孤独，你在陪他们。”  
  
“他们都看不见我！”  
  
  
“没有关系，”我很坚持，“你在，我也在，我们此时是绝对不会丢下他们不管的。”  
  
  
  
菲利普点点头，欲言又止，他费了很大劲才没有反驳我。  
  
  
  
走进了孩子们的中间，他似乎是终于接受了：对于弟弟妹妹来说，自己是摸不着，听不见的。  
  
  
  
然而这并没有妨碍菲利普和家人们单方面的对话—— 他甚至在与自己同名的小家伙身边蹲了下来。  
  
“你好，小不点儿菲 [2]，” 他用孩子间的爱称唤到，“很抱歉你没能有机会认识我，真的很对不起你。不过没有关系，因为你会好好的，你们所有人都是。  
  
我会一直在这里守护你们，爸爸也在，还有约翰。虽然你不认识他，但是相信我—— 他很在乎你们。  
  
爸爸说过的，君子一言，驷马难追。我向所有人保证。我会帮你们看好爸爸，但是请你答应我一件事 —— 替我照顾好妈妈，好吗？”  
  
  
  
我没有儿子。就连自己的亲生女儿，我都没能有机会见上一面。[3]然而此时在我的心中，有某种强烈的自豪感油然而生。这应该便是看着孩子长大成人应有的感觉了。  
  
菲利普静静地注视着安洁丽卡姨妈将孩子们领了出去，小小的身影们带着肃穆和心伤，他抬头看向我：“他们都会平安地长大，对吧？”  
  
“他们会好起来的，” 我肯定地说，“他们有彼此相互扶持，至于你的母亲 ——论谁能有能力带领这个家庭走出阴霾，恐怕也只有她能胜任了。”  
  
  
  
窗外透进来的日光西移，暗示着时间的流逝，黑夜逐渐笼罩。  
  
  
  
期间，各色人等出入房间，其中有我不认识的面孔—— 这些都是在我之后，才和亚历山大的生活接轨的人。  
  
  
  
亲朋好友赶来慰问；各类医生忙进忙出，他们使尽浑身解数，事到如今，任何灵丹妙药只能做到稍稍减缓那必然的结局。  
  
  
  
在所有变数中，亚历山大的嗓音却很稳定。他尽力跟所有前来道别的人对话，握住他们的手。虽然他的声音愈发嘶哑，逐渐减弱。但是在他开口时，言语颇有见解，条理清晰。我忍俊不禁，由此可见，某人不会轻易让这可怕的一天在寂静中度过。  
  
最终，房间空了。就连医生和神父都起身离开，四周安静了下来。伊丽莎在丈夫的身侧躺下，他们靠在枕头上。她将头倚在丈夫的肩上，两人的双手紧握。我和菲利普坐在另一侧的床沿上。  
  
  
  
“我不愿他死，” 菲利普冲着黑暗自言自语。  
  
“我也是，”我答到。  
  
“但是我更不愿让他继续疼下去了。”  
  
  
  
“哦，亲爱的，别害怕，” 伊丽莎突然开口。菲利普身体一抖，他迅速看向母亲的方向。  
  
  
  
伊丽莎自然是在跟亚历山大讲话，“ 别担心，我们都会好好的， 孩子们也是，他们不会忘记你。”  
  
“也许对他们来说，忘记我，会更好，” 亚历山大虚弱地笑了笑。  
  
  
  
“千万别这么说。” 伊丽莎和菲利普几乎是在同时开口了。  
  
  
  
“孩子们跟我一样很爱你，所以他们是永远不会忘记你的，” 语气微颤却带着不容置疑的坚决，伊丽莎继续说到，“我向你保证没有人会将你遗忘，亲爱的，别放不下我和孩子们。他们是不会丢下你的。等我去日无多，我们就能再次见面了。”  
  
“挚爱的，你慢慢来（take your time），” 亚历山大低声嘱咐道。  
  
  
  
“当然，亲爱的，好好休息。替我吻吻菲利普，好吗？”  
  
  
  
菲利普在我身侧，双手捂着脸，他的肩膀低沉，像是承受不了凝重的情绪。我抬手在他的脊背上安慰地轻拍着。  
  
  
  
低下头，眼泪滑到了我的鼻尖。我最要好的朋友——挚爱的亚历山大，在我眼前逐渐安静。  
  
果不其然，伊丽莎又是最先注意到的人。她先前在亚历山大和孩子面前拼命控制情绪，现在忍住的眼泪终是淌了出来。  
  
  
  
她搂住亚历山大，颤巍巍地在他的唇上落下了最后一个轻吻。我再也看不下去，于是无助地闭紧了眼睛；动作僵硬地继续揉着菲利普的背。  
  
  
  
我听见伊丽莎唤人进来——医生、神父、她的姐姐……  
  
  
  
霎那间，周遭的声音消失了。我感觉到菲利普从我的手下被狠狠抽了出去。  
  
  
  
我惊得跳了起来，整个卧室已经不见了，取而代之的是—— 新的环境。我不知道自己在哪里，也不知道是什么力量将我带到这里的。  
  
  
  
紧接着我意识到 —— 这里只有我一个人。我四下张望，想要知道菲利普究竟去了哪里，还有亚历山大和伊丽莎怎么也不见了？  
  
  
  
“菲利普？” 我高声呼喊到，嗓音中的惊慌显而易见。强迫自己保持头脑清晰，我努力梳理眼下的情况。菲利普说过：有一天终会放下执念，他只是想再待一阵，再等等，虽然没有明说自己究竟是在等什么。  
  
  
  
难道就像我们之前商量好得那样，菲利普如今终于放下了？此刻应证了伊丽莎的祈祷，他和父亲手挽手，已经共同上路了。  
  
  
  
“菲利普，你在 —”  
  
句子的下半部分淹没在了我的喉咙里，因为已经没有必要，我终于找到了他……不，他们。  
  
  
  
在离我不远的地方 ——菲利普和他朝思暮想的父亲团聚了。  
  
我像是站在决斗场的另一端，远远眺望着父子俩，此刻空中不再有子弹飞舞。菲利普紧紧地搂住了亚历山大（用两只完好无缺的胳膊，）仿佛就此再也不打算放手一样。  
  
  
  
菲利普的衬衫看起来像是崭新的，他身上的血迹消失了。  
  
我迅速低头查看自己的身侧—— 不光血迹消失得干干净净，旧军装也恢复了昔日的容貌，鲜艳的蓝色漂亮得像是从来没有上过战场一样。  
  
  
  
我轻松惬意地站在原地，留给他们父子俩多一些相处的时间。我相信双方已经期待这次重聚很久了。如果他们需要更多时间，我甚至可以一直等下去。毕竟这些年来，别的不说，耐心我可是训练得大有长进。  
  
  
  
看着他们依依不舍地放开彼此，菲利普望着亚历山大的眼神里充满了无法言喻的喜乐，我很久没见到他这么高兴了。  
  
  
  
亚历山大的外表看起来要年轻多了，一扫先前的疲态，他看上去完全不像不久前脊柱挨过枪子儿的人。亚历山大打量着周遭环境，那双我所熟悉的眼睛光彩照人，他的视线慢慢地停留在我的身上。  
  
  
  
“劳伦斯？” 他的声音小到几乎不可闻，“我的好劳伦斯，真的是你吗？”  
  
  
  
还没来得及开口，我就感觉有人突然搂住了我；就算我有心要躲，恐怕也难以挣开这个拥抱，况且我根本没打算反抗。  
  
毕竟上一次当亚历山大的手臂环绕着我到时候，也是二十来年前的事情了。如果放在活人身上，他的力道足以把我掐死，但我却一点也不介意。  
  
  
  
“我都认不出你了，” 我的语气上挑，故意逗他，“跟我们最后一次见面时相比，你可是老了不少。”  
  
  
“你倒还是细皮嫩肉的，” 亚历山大立刻回嘴道，熟悉的嗓音在我耳中堪比天籁，“哦，我的亲劳伦斯，你都想象不出我有多想你，我都语无伦次了。”  
  
我笑道：“这可不是我记忆中亚历山大·汉密尔顿的作风。”  
  
“你可省省吧，这一整天发生的事情都够我受的了。”  
  
我觉得自己有义务谴责亚历山大先前欠考虑的行为（他把自己整到这副田地！）。  
  
  
  
但是终于和亚历山大见面后，那些话却都说不出口了。不过没有关系，因为我们之后有大把时间可以互诉忠肠。  
  
我突然意识到，我们之间的“明天”不再有任何限制。时间又一次失去了意义，只不过这次是上天的馈赠。  
  
我们拥有更多时间，这是我们两人从来不曾奢望的。从此以往，留给我们的时间是无限的。我们不会再衰老，再也不用分离，菲利普也是一样。我们可以尽情畅谈，这正是我们生前所缺少的。  
  
“我明白，” 我在他的耳边说，“我必须承认，我也是一样，我很想你。亚历山大，我用全身心在思念你。”  
  
  
  
过了许久，我们才从相拥中分开。我已经完全失态 —— 笑得像个傻子。我想要重新调整自己的仪态，却失败了，不过又有谁在乎这些呢？  
  
我回过头看向菲利普，他的脸上也带着和我一摸一样的傻笑。菲利普的精力旺盛，以至于都无法静立在原地。他的重心在两脚之间交换着，都快要跳起来了。  
  
亚历山大打量着我们。他走回儿子的身边，扬起胳膊拍在菲利普肩上，亲昵地将他拉到自己身边。  
  
“看我这记性，”亚历山大说，“虽说我宁愿你们二人能在更加轻松愉快的环境下相见，到如今也不能强求。儿子，这位是约翰·劳伦斯中校。约翰，这是我的长子 —— 菲利普。”  
  
“爸，不用麻烦，我们都是老熟人了。”   
  
  
菲利普开怀大笑，他的笑声发自内心，响亮悦耳。我很久不曾听到过这般愉快的声音了。  
  
  
“我…… 怎么会？” 亚历山大眉头微皱，看向我们二人。  
  
我只好从头到尾将“我们的故事”梳理了一遍，菲利普时不时地插进来补充几句。亚历山大静静地听着，眼神里透露出惊讶，全程保持着沉默。  
  
我不愿提起菲利普决斗的细节，听到我的声音逐渐变小，他才缓缓开口：“谢谢你，约翰。” 虽然音量不大，但是他的语气饱含情感，十分真诚。  
  
“为什么跟我道谢？”  
  
“我以为他当时只有一个人。哦，我知道医生在场，还有其他闲杂人等。但是我害怕他感到孤独。约翰，就像你经历过的那样，它困扰着我。”  
  
  
  
他止住了话头，搂紧了菲利普，“ 我总是放不下那件事，我知道伊丽莎也是这样想的 —— 我们没能第一时间赶到现场。”  
  
他深深地叹了一口气：“儿子，对不起。这都怪我，那场决斗是不应该发生的，我不愿让你经历这种事。我希望你能够原谅我，我该向你们两人道歉。”  
  
“你不用向我道歉，” 我说，“我从来没有怪过你。”  
  
亚历山大再次叹息，“希望有一天，我能够答谢所有我亏欠过的人。”  
  
我点了点头：“你能做到的，而且我相信你的心意他们都已心领。”  
  
“伊丽莎，” 亚历山大喃喃着，“她不该承受这些，或许现在她终于能够好好生活了。小菲，你也知道你妈妈的为人，她是最优秀的妻子，最杰出的女人。”  
  
“也是最棒的妈妈。” 菲利普说着，露出淡淡的微笑。  
  
  
“她有能力，” 亚历山大继续说着，他好像陷入了沉思，语气都有些飘渺，“你等着瞧吧，没有我拖她的后腿，她定会成就一番事业。这些年来跟着我，她的生活一直动荡不安。”  
  
  
“你还会见到她的，” 我安慰他，“当她度过漫长充裕的一生后，你们就又能见面了。还有你的孩子们，他们会茁长成长、坠入爱河、享受他们的人生，然后慢慢的……总有一天，你们全家又能在同一个地方相聚了。”  
  
  
  
亚历山大笑了，他用袖子揩了揩闪着泪光的眼睛：“我亲爱的劳伦斯，多年未见你怎么变成哲学家了。”  
  
“我之前也是这么说他的！”菲利普笑着说。  
  
亚历山大接道：“可惜你却漏掉了最重要的一点，约翰。”  
  
“哦？”  
  
“这里也有你的位置，你愿意留下吗？”  
  
视野因为泪水而变得模糊，我被突如其来的情感所淹没。一时间我不知道作何反应；我只记得亚历山大和菲利普站在我的两侧，此时此刻，我觉得这就足够了。  
  
我会不由分说地留在他们的身边，这条路我已经走了这么久了，我早就看清—— 不管是刀山火海，我都愿意陪他们走到底。  
  
直到有一天，他们也许会放下我离开；也许现在他们已经放下，接下来便是道别。但是这已经足够了，这远远已经超出了我的期望。  
  
  
  
我感到前所未有的快乐。或许像我多年前期待的那样，有一天，我能再次见到母亲和弟弟詹姆。我终于能有机会当面跟他们道歉，我又能变回那个挽在母亲温暖怀抱中的小男孩。  
  
有一天，我能见到玛莎；在很多很多年以后，我也能见到弗兰茜丝，我希望她的人生能够丰富精彩。等到了那个时候，我要跟妻女们再三地道歉，我不应该将她们丢下。因为我在女儿的生活里缺席，我希望能听她谈谈她的人生。  
  
  
总有一天，我会见到伊丽莎，还有菲利普和亚历山大心心念念的其他汉密尔顿家的孩子们。  
  
  
自童年结束以来，我第一次对明天充满了希望。  
  
  
我所憧憬的并不是未来。在二十七岁的那年，当我决定沿卡姆比河冲锋的时候，我的未来就化为泡影了。  
  
不，我所憧憬的不是未来，而是永恒。此外，我再不用以旁观者的身份自居，因为我就是永恒的一部分。  
  
此时，亚历山大和菲利普在我的左右 —— 我别无他求，这就已经足够了。  
  
  
  
沉默了半晌，亚历山大说道：“不得不承认，有件事我很好奇。”  
  
“好奇？你变了。”  
  
亚历山大戏谑地瞥了我一眼，我意识到自己很怀念他的这些小动作。虽然分别了数十年，我们相处的氛围却没有改变，十分自然。  
  
“我是认真的，” 他从新起头，“我很好奇，你为什么没有离开，你们两个人都是？这么多年来，我一直安慰自己说：你们去了一个更平静，更祥和的地方，远离人世间的苦难。你们为什么选择留下？”  
  
同样的问题曾经无休无止得困扰着我，此时答案却是显而易见。  
  
  
我曾冥思苦想，自问自答。我恨过自己因为放不下往事，才受困于此。这种状态一直维持，直到菲利普开始主动跟我搭话，才有所转变。  
  
  
我摇身一变，成为了这个男孩的朋友。我有幸目睹他长大成人，我在他痛苦的时刻安抚他；用尽了所有我能动用的资源，倾尽我所能引导和陪伴他。直到现在，我才明白。  
  
明白了我停留在人间的原因，我明白了为什么我会留在某些特定的人身边。我所面对的不是惩罚，也不是某种为我量身定制的炼狱。答案其实很简单，而我深信不疑。我比任何时候都要坚定，这就是正确的答案。  
  
  
  
我笑了。  
  
“因为我在等你。”  
  
  
  
  
  
*TheEnd*  
  



End file.
